


【盾冬】我盛大的皇家婚礼

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 49,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 美国队长史蒂夫X半吊子王子巴基ABO,mpreg提及无脑傻白甜，放飞自我吐槽风。OOC，OOC，OOC！





	1. Chapter 1

01  
谁也不想在享受过一场酣畅淋漓的周末性爱之后被来电铃声叫醒，谁也不想。拿起手机的时候怒火吞噬了瑞贝卡本来就还不太清醒的大脑，这让她没看清来电显示就接了电话。第一个错误。  
“给你十秒，”瑞贝卡磨牙，“有事说事没事滚蛋。”  
“……”电话那头的人被她的气势惊得顿了一下，然后一个熟悉的声音响起，“贝卡……”  
哦。哦。瑞贝卡清醒了。  
“詹姆斯？”  
“你在家吧，贝卡？还有十分钟我就到了。”然后不等瑞贝卡能问得出口就挂断了电话。  
此时瑞贝卡的内心是懵逼的。她环顾四周，除了主卧一片狼藉以外，客厅、厨房里也散落着几件凌乱的衣物。她思考了五秒钟，立即起身把脏衣服捡起来扔进衣篓，在门铃响起前一刻将将来得及把卧室门关上。很好，至少现在客厅看起来没那么像性爱现场了。  
她打开门，还没来得及说话，门外的男人，她的兄弟——比她大一岁的哥哥，顺便一提——就像旋风一样冲进室内然后“砰”地一声迅速把门关上了。  
面前的人靠在门上，戴着一顶压低的鸭舌帽，口罩遮住了大半张脸，只露出一双绿色的眼睛，这个吵醒她的罪魁祸首现在还在冲她微笑，一边摘口罩一边说，“狗仔太烦人了，你懂的。”  
这样才更引人注意吧，瑞贝卡面无表情地想。  
“亲爱的，”詹姆斯把大衣和帽子挂了起来，鼻子皱了皱，“你这屋里是什么味道？”  
“以防你忘了亲爱的，”瑞贝卡捏着鼻子学他的语气，“我只比你小一岁，是个成年人了，我做爱。”  
“噢别这么粗鲁，这里有小孩子在呢。”詹姆斯的声音温柔下来，他的手无意识地抚上自己的肚子，那个母性光辉快把瑞贝卡闪瞎了。好吧，她在嘴上做了一个拉拉链的动作。  
“所以，”她上下打量了一下，确认詹姆斯在肉眼可及的范围内安然无恙之后松了一口气，“史蒂夫今天有事？”不然为什么会让他一个人跑来自己家。  
然后她惊恐地看到詹姆斯的嘴角迅速撇了下来，要多委屈有多委屈，“别提他，”詹姆斯瘫倒在客厅的沙发上，“难道没事我就不能来找你了吗？”  
不知为何瑞贝卡看到詹姆斯的头上顶着大大的“离家出走”字样。  
老天，第二个错误。

“他居然不让我养猫……他管得太宽了！”在一堆没有意义的废话之后，詹姆斯手里捧着一杯鲜榨桃汁，望着天花板愤愤不平道，“凭什么！”  
瑞贝卡盘腿坐在地毯上昏昏欲睡，闻言一个激灵，“我想……凭他是你的合法丈夫？”  
詹姆斯其实根本没有在听她说什么，继续他的控诉：“但是……但是那是猫啊！怎么会有人不喜欢猫咪！贝卡，难道你忘了我从小最大的愿望就是养一只属于自己的猫咪吗？”  
“或许是因为你猫毛过敏。”她努力不让詹姆斯发现自己在翻白眼。  
“你怎么和罗杰斯那个混蛋说得一个样！”詹姆斯哼哼唧唧。  
“就因为这个？因为你的丈夫怕你猫毛过敏不让你养猫所以你决定离家出走？”谁来告诉她的兄长他已经是个快要三十岁的大人了？  
“这个王子当着太没意思了，”詹姆斯焦虑地啃起了指甲，“先是被一个电话从亚马逊叫回来，不得不放弃我追踪了四年的雨林生物多样性考察项目，抛下我的史蒂威（他给最爱的那只猴子起名史蒂威），然后被迫和一个根本不认识的混蛋结婚，甚至还要给他生孩子！现在我离开了我心爱的工作，不仅怀着孕，连性生活也没有了。我唯一想要的只是一只猫，我还能奢求更多吗？一只猫咪啊贝卡，现在甚至连这点愿望都不能得到满足。”他抬起头，露出了那副别人一看只想对他说“买买买”的委屈表情，绿眼睛水汪汪的。  
“哦……”瑞贝卡有点敷衍地点头。  
冷静点瑞贝卡·巴恩斯，你可以的，这张该死的小圆脸你都看了二十九年了，不会再因此而心软。虽然如此她还是敏锐地抓住了重点。其实关键的不是猫是性生活吧，瑞贝卡恍然大悟，原来刚刚詹姆斯背后实体化的怨念名叫“欲·求·不·满”。不过她实在不想和自己的兄长讨论他的孕期性生活不和谐的问题。  
“我真为你感到惋惜，亲爱的哥哥，”瑞贝卡谨慎地斟酌着词句，“但我想，你应该先和史蒂夫沟通一下而非离家出走，沟通是桥梁，良好的沟通是成功的开始……”詹姆斯给了她一个“你脑子瓦特了”的眼神，她硬着头皮继续道，“我觉得史蒂夫肯定挺乐意解决你的烦恼。”  
“不是离家出走，我只是来散散心，顺便不想再看见他那张令人讨厌的脸，”詹姆斯的脸颊鼓了起来，拍了拍手里被蹂躏得皱巴巴的抱枕，“而且你以为我没有跟他讨论过这个问题吗？‘不巴基这不应当我担心你的身体’，三个月啊瑞贝卡，整整禁欲了三个月，这是已婚AO健康的两性关系吗？我怀疑他就是该死的禁欲！”  
可怜的猫咪，果然重点是性生活吗。所以你还记得自己已经怀孕了。如果瑞贝卡能再敏锐一点，她会更快发现所谓的离家出走简直像是一场早有预谋的秀恩爱。总是这样。  
不过，孕夫最大嘛。  
好半天没听到声音，瑞贝卡抬起头，刚刚还义愤填膺的詹姆斯已经在一秒之内靠在沙发靠背上睡着了。怀孕的人总是特别容易疲倦。詹姆斯的一只手轻轻揪着自己毛衣的前襟，紧闭的双眼刻着两道宽而华丽的刻痕，浓密的睫毛在光下投射出扇形的阴影。他嘴唇微张，仿佛一瞬间变小了，变回那个不知忧虑为何物的孩子。这让瑞贝卡想起自己童年时和兄长一起度过的快乐时光，心中涌起无限柔情。她弹了弹被扔在一边的棉花抱枕，把枕头拍得蓬松柔软，动作轻柔地将其塞在詹姆斯的背后，好让他的姿势不要压迫到脊椎，然后给他盖上一条薄毯。  
她低下头，朝某个号码发了条短信，“人在我这。睡着了。安全。”  
秒回。“照顾好他，我马上到。谢谢。”  
第三个错误。

瑞贝卡给史蒂夫开门的时候詹姆斯还没有醒。  
外面天已经黑了，在清澈无云的深蓝色背景上，行道树的枝丫在月光下闪烁着光芒，树叶重重叠叠，在风里哆嗦个不停。晚秋的夜风已经很凉，金发的男人进屋后在门口又站了一会，瑞贝卡用口型无声示意“人在沙发上，睡着了”，史蒂夫点了点头，打手势“不要叫醒他”。  
等身上的寒意散得差不多了，史蒂夫取下詹姆斯挂在门口的大衣，把沙发上的人裹住，轻轻地把詹姆斯的头靠在自己左肩上，大手忍不住拨开他额前的碎发，指尖在他丈夫英俊的面容上流连了一会儿，温存地吻了吻詹姆斯的额头、脸颊和眼皮，然后一手穿过腋下，一手环住膝窝，慢慢把人打横抱了起来。  
“唔……史蒂夫？”怀里的人咕哝了一声。  
“是我，巴基。爱你。”史蒂夫以为他醒了，但是詹姆斯只是闭着眼睛噘着嘴对着他的下巴胡乱亲了几下，就调整了一个舒服的姿势继续沉沉睡去。史蒂夫觉得自己的下巴像是被羽毛扫过了一样，不由自主低下头追着蹭了蹭巴基的额头，心满意足地注视着巴基的睡颜。自己都没有意识到的笑意挂在了史蒂夫脸上，他把手臂紧了紧。  
因为“身有要事”，史蒂夫并没有和瑞贝卡多寒暄就抱着巴基告别了。

我有女朋友了，而且我是个成熟的大人了。瑞贝卡深吸一口气。但是为什么依然被刚刚的笨蛋情侣秀了一脸，有那么一瞬间她其实不是很想承认那个智商快降到负数的男人是她亲哥哥。什么离家出走，都是明撕暗秀，太过分了，她究竟做错了什么要承受这样的暴击。  
喔，如果从开头数起，她的“错误”大概有三个吧。


	2. Chapter 2

02  
时间倒回到两年前。  
如果有人能告诉那时候的巴基，他家有一个皇位等着继承，巴基多半会哈哈大笑再附赠一句结论“此人有病”。如果有人能告诉那时候的巴基，不久之后他就会和一个完全不认识的异国混蛋alpha结婚并且心甘情愿地当上了全职孕夫，那人将会收获一个能把他揍出营帐的拳头。  
命运如此瞬息万变，做人果然不能太铁齿啊巴基。总而言之那天晚上巴基整理完当天的种群生态实时记录后，他一向罢工的老人机接到了一个自称王室负责人打来的电话。此后他的生活就像脱缰的野马一样狂奔在了一条与之前的人生规划截然相反的道路上。拜雨林里时好时坏的信号所赐，他只模模糊糊听见了什么“丑闻……退位……”等等字眼。  
等他回归了现代人类社会，他才惊恐万分地了解到事情的全部信息。  
没错，巴基一直知道自己家有点欧洲皇室血统，但是已经算是旁支的旁支，那点血缘不知道稀薄到几辈子去了。谁知他家那位有点关系的皇亲，在位时居然搞出了举国震惊的大新闻，而且几十位皇室成员都被牵扯其中，闹到这种地步，老国王亚历山大·皮尔斯只能宣布退位，而皇家协会在近亲里扒拉来扒拉去，国王的冠冕居然落在了巴恩斯一家头上。  
除了小时候学习那些繁琐礼仪时才觉得自己是贵族一份子、野生放养了二十八年的巴基万万没想到，他的父亲乔治伯爵居·然·要·做·国·王·了。  
所以巴基，詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，摇身一变成了王子，新鲜出炉的。

“国王的登基庆典将在下个月举行，届时詹姆斯王子、瑞贝卡公主和小王子、小公主也都会出席。大王子的婚礼也将在不久之后举行，希望您能尽早熟悉相应礼仪并做出选择。候选对象名单已经发送给您的私人事务官，她会向您详细介绍。”在回国后接机的车上，穿着一丝不苟的西服套装、只存在于影视剧里的王室管家用讲究的口音向巴基一板一眼地介绍。  
巴基面无表情地听着他的讲解，内心波澜不惊，直到听到“婚礼”并意识到那个模范管家口中的“大王子”就是自己，他终于坐不住了。  
“咳咳，”巴基清了清嗓子，旁边有人适时递上了一杯热茶，他喝了一口压惊，故意用“听起来很深沉的”嗓音问道，“所以，婚礼又是怎么一回事，我觉得我需要一个解释。”  
模范管家勾起了一个标准的微笑，在巴基眼里那是地狱的钟声在轰鸣作响。  
就是说，前任国王搞砸了（“亚历山大四世国王在位时有过一些较为不得体的举动”），现在民众对王室非常不满，而新任国王一家要接下这个烂摊子（“可能会影响民众对于王室的观感”）。为了盖上一块遮羞布，装出一副王室家庭与民同乐的假象，现在急需来一场婚礼转移大家的视线，让那些吃瓜群众别再抓着老国王的破事不放了（“一场温馨的婚礼将消融王室与民众的误解”）。而国王一家数来数去，能担此重任的只有巴基，谁让他适龄，且单身。  
这是什么逻辑，王室的危机公关是不是脑子有坑？巴基被这个消息震得目瞪口呆，一股巨大的荒谬感笼罩了他。而且现在已经二十一世纪了居然还在包办婚姻，难道我自由的灵魂还会被你们这些该进棺材的老古董拘束吗？  
而我，新时代的独立青年巴基，就是逃跑，绝食，从几十层的楼上跳下去，也绝对不向包办婚姻屈服！

几天后，巴基一脸屈辱地接过候选对象的名单。  
“对不起詹姆斯……”瑞贝卡垂头丧气地盘腿坐在他身旁，“你本不该承受这些……”  
巴基的目光温柔地扫向瑞贝卡，伸手揉了揉那和他如出一辙的棕色卷发，笑了，“傻贝卡，我是你哥哥啊，结婚这种事怎么能让你抢先。记得替我向安吉问好。”  
形势比人强。虽说这么多年来巴恩斯一家远离贵族圈子的中心，一向没什么身为贵族的责任感和集体荣誉感，但是有些刻在血液里的符号不是你想逃避就能逃避的。如果说巴恩斯家从来没有享受过贵族身份带来的任何一点便利，那也太虚伪了。得了，至少送给他的大礼不是遗传病，他的小命还在不是么？巴基叹了一口气。在他和爸爸妈妈见面之后，他们眼中的无奈与愧疚就让他醒悟了。连父亲和母亲都不能违抗王室的安排，他一个“冒牌”的王子又能有多大选择的余地？  
况且如果他不硬着头皮上，迈进腐朽棺材的可就是他一起长大的妹妹了。如果这样，她的女朋友安吉一定会喷着火和王室的老家伙们大战三百回合，那画面想必挺美的，但还是别了。  
说什么来着，谈恋爱要趁早啊巴基，他不禁戏谑地想。

“那么这位怎么样？布洛克·朗姆洛，隔壁海德拉国的公爵，王位第四顺位继承人？长相还挺野性的，我觉得你会喜欢。”  
消沉了没多久，瑞贝卡认真地研究起了那份名单，一副不给巴基找到良配决不罢休的气势。  
不了不了，跟他有点私人恩怨，而且喜欢野生动物不代表我就会喜欢野性的啊。  
“还有这位，莎伦·卡特，女大公，没有被这次丑闻波及的贵族家庭成员之一。哎哎金发大胸诶，我记得你以前的约会对象不都是这种类型？”  
这至少是十年前的事了吧贝卡，那时候我还是小男孩呢。  
“那特查拉？瓦坎达的国王，刚即位不久。英俊，高贵，富有智慧，大权在握。”  
嫁给国王难道是要去和亲当王后吗？巴基哭笑不得。  
唉。  
巴基托着腮，有一眼没一眼瞥着瑞贝卡手里的名单，内心无限忧愁。  
“停……”，巴基打断了瑞贝卡的喋喋不休，指了指其中一份资料，“我觉得，就他吧。”  
反正也是结婚，既然都不认识不如挑一个最顺眼的咯。  
瑞贝卡定睛一看，那张资料上赫然写着，史蒂文·格兰特·罗杰斯，美国队长。  
哦，巴基，还是喜欢金发大胸，品味十年如一日啊。

当天下午，美国华盛顿，神盾局总部顶层。  
美国队长和神盾局局长坐在一张宽大办公桌的两端，隔着桌案遥遥对峙，虽然有眼罩的遮挡，但是现任局长尼克·弗瑞依然错觉自己的另一只眼也要被美国队长的灼灼目光烧伤了。  
队长双手抱在胸前，目光冷峻。  
弗瑞忍不住心虚地清了清嗓子，“那么，队长，这是詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯王子的全部个人资料，你们的首次约会被安排在一周后。”  
“我为你感到遗憾，也为美国公民感到遗憾，因为我没想到所谓的‘全国人都很关心的国家大事’居然是一位士兵的婚姻状况，人们有点过于无聊了。”  
弗瑞翻了一个格外明显的白眼。“事实上狂热粉丝的数量超过你的想象，队长。没人不想和美国队长约会，他们求之不得。国家英雄，超级士兵，哈？”他循循善诱，“想想吧，你已经30岁了，但现在依然没有一个标记伴侣（甚至极有可能还是处男），疯狂的人们恨不得把你生吃了。”  
史蒂夫眉头紧皱，一脸“美国队长对你很不满意”的严肃表情，“我对王子本人并无偏见，但我觉得即使是王子也应该拥有自己的意愿，没有谁会喜欢一段强加的婚姻。我以为自由已经是这个国家的共识了，任何人都不能强迫其他人做任何事。此外，作为一名士兵我深刻理解服从命令的重要性，但我并非受你管束，并且我始终保留我个人的权利。”  
你服从命令才怪吧？弗瑞连白眼都不想翻了，他实在不想跟面前这位合计这么些年来究竟有几次队长出任务是不按照计划来的了，更别说一次次给上头那几位打脸。  
“这次你是去也得去，不去也得去，”弗瑞觉得自己的语气特别像逼良为娼的恶霸，他生平谈判毫无败绩，唯独在这位软硬不吃的队长面前每次都要栽跟头，“现在美国和谢尔德的媒体已经放出风声了，你如果不去，那就是一场国际丑闻。”  
“不会比白宫的丑闻更多。我当然会去，但不是因为这个原因。王子和我都有选择的权利，我会当面向他解释。”史蒂夫站起身回敬道，说着就要离开。快要出门时，史蒂夫停下了脚步。他扶了扶腰上的武装带，侧身补充道，“另外，告诉那些家伙，无论如何，我对于洞察计划的态度都是：不。”  
弗瑞简直要被他油盐不进的态度气得仰倒，他抚着胸口安慰自己，好歹这次是答应了。那之后的事情发展就不是他能掌控的了。  
如果不是因为史蒂夫把上层得罪了个遍，神盾局接到风声有人针对史蒂夫有动作，恰好谢尔德那边又传出消息，也不会有人同意联姻这个馊主意。天知道给史蒂夫找一个合适的联姻对象有多难，弗瑞看着被留在桌上的詹姆斯王子的资料，这风流倜傥的长相，阅历丰富的情史，能不能看得上史蒂夫这愣头青还不一定。而史蒂夫居然还百般不情愿，真把自己当块奥利奥小饼干呢，谁拿他泡牛奶吃啊？


	3. Chapter 3

03  
“不得不说，不愧是谢尔德正经媒体，如此擅长一本正经地胡说八道。”瑞贝卡打开报纸啧啧称奇，头版头条自然是她的兄长和美国那位道德标杆约会的通稿。  
巴基躺在一边，用毛毯盖着脸装死。  
“枪与玫瑰∶队长和王子的世纪爱恋，”瑞贝卡声情并茂地将标题朗读出声，然后狂笑不止，“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈带刺的玫瑰！你居然是这种人设啊詹姆斯！我没想到你们两个是多年前一见钟情无奈分开，将对方放在心里怀念，重逢后发现离不开彼此最终决定再续前缘的爱侣。天啊，王室公关有这颠倒黑白的本事为什么不去想办法给老国王擦屁股？”  
是啊，这样他就能继续愉快地养猴子而不是被当成猴子一样围观。  
“敬无冕之王们，为了让你俩看起来不那么像被临时抓来的拉郎配，甚至把你曾经服兵役的时候跟美国队长的小队参加过同一场联合演练的事都挖出来了——只是省去了你们小队开场半小时就出局的实情——真是煞费苦心。”  
“别说了瑞贝卡，”巴基虚弱的声音从毯子底下传来，“给你兄弟留点面子吧——哥们是撑得最久的那个，顺带一提。”  
“摄影师也是超一流水准，角度刁钻，看上去你俩就像要立刻操一场似的。”瑞贝卡继续点评。  
巴基不说话了。他真的不太想回忆自己那张随着报纸被复印了无数份的、直愣愣盯着人家看的蠢脸。  
瑞贝卡半天没等到巴基的回复，她忽然意识到了什么，“天啊巴基！”她尖叫，然后一把掀开巴基的遮羞布，跟她心虚的兄长大眼瞪小眼。

事后回想起来，那真是一次除了对象正确之外时机、场合、气氛都糟糕得一塌糊涂的约会。

为示礼貌，史蒂夫到得比约定的时间提前了二十分钟，随后毫不意外地在餐厅门口看到了等候已久的媒体，那狂热的架势恨不得一个个把长枪短炮往他脸上戳，闪光灯亮成一片——这些人真的是经过王室和神盾筛选过的吗？而他走进餐厅后，邻桌的几位食客、拉小提琴的乐师、穿梭在大厅和走廊的侍者，浑身的异常气息不要太强烈，从神态和步伐判断，六点钟方向、八点钟方向、十二点钟方向至少十五名在他眼中伪装得极其糟糕特工。他怀疑除了做菜的厨子这家餐厅已经被神盾局和谢尔德的特工包围了。更别提隐藏在盆栽和酒架后面的摄像头了，甚至还带着反光呢，也太不把四倍视力放在眼里了吧。史蒂夫的脸黑了，尼克半遮半掩的介绍里可没有这些，看来回去他们得谈一谈。  
所以巴基一进门，迎接他的就是史蒂夫的黑脸。这是几个意思？对我的不满都写在脸上了，那还来参加什么相亲啊不是约会啊？

出门之前巴基浑身僵硬地任凭王室请来的造型师摆弄了将近三个小时，还不得不听瑞贝卡在一边碎碎念，“不愧是詹姆斯啊，眼光一如既往地高杆。美国队长耶，没想到他居然也在候选名单里，我还以为他早就跟国旗结婚了……”  
巴基无语，在维基百科之前他也不知道这位美国队长是何方神圣，拜托这位金发甜心横空出世风靡万千少男少女的时候他恰好刚刚远离人类蹲在热带雨林里养猴子呢。什么道德模范、正义斗士、精神领袖啦他都不感冒，他觉得没有谁就该活得像个符号似的。倒是那个美国队长全球粉丝论坛挺有意思的，名字叫什么“守护队长的胸肌”……咳，他也不知道自己为什么满脑子都是这个。  
表面看起来越正经的人内心越是混乱、邪恶、虚伪，这样的人他这短短的几天就快见了个遍，几乎够画出半张欧洲皇室系谱图，但直觉告诉巴基史蒂夫并不是其中的一员（我当初真是大错特错，你就是一个道貌岸然的混球，婚后巴基如是说），而他的直觉一向挺准。

然后正经的史蒂夫把对这次约会的不满明明白白地写在了脸上。  
好吧好吧，包办婚姻嘛，但好歹做个样子吧？巴基心里莫名的委屈，这是要比一比谁的脸色更臭吗，谁还不是身不由己了。  
但是队长的胸肌，确实很硬核。巴基控制了一下自己的目光，动作从容地坐到了史蒂夫面前的位子上，然后展开了一个最近练习得颇为熟练的标准假笑。  
“詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。我习惯大家叫我詹姆斯。”  
对面的人注视着他，目光诚恳，也是一笑。  
“史蒂夫·罗杰斯。叫我史蒂夫就好。”  
这个颇具商业意味的开场白之后两人不约而同沉默了。原谅巴基，他已经连续几年大半时间都脱离现代人类社会了，见到的活人除了语言不通的雨林土著就是累成死狗的考察队员。而史蒂夫呢，认识他的人都觉得他和工作在一起了，从未翻车，所以。  
真男人巴基，自诩十年前的夜店小王子，觉得不能这么沉默下去了。  
“咳咳。”巴基清了清嗓子。  
史蒂夫立刻抬起头，关切地问，“詹姆斯？你身体不太舒服吗？”  
“……啊？”巴基一时没能理解对面人的脑回路。他觉得自己张着嘴的样子可能挺傻的。  
“你的脸色很苍白。”而且刚刚走进来的时候，嘴角向下撇着，看起来像是快要哭了。  
“……那是粉擦多了，绝对是。”巴基冷静道，动作丝毫不乱地切着盘中的牛排。他觉得论坛上关于队长恋爱经验为零的猜测多半是真的。不过，他就知道化妆师不满意他在热带晒出的健康肤色所以一层又一层上粉绝对不靠谱！  
“其实我想说的不是这个。”巴基想了想，才说，“我就不绕圈子了。我知道我们彼此了解的还不够，就这样组成一个家庭非常草率，但我还是希望能坦诚。”就算你真的不满意该说的我还是要说！  
史蒂夫的表情丝毫不变，只是目光更加深沉，盯得巴基有点发毛。巴基以为自己哪里说错了，但是事关两个人未来的生活质量，于是他又斟酌了一下自己的表述。  
“我不习惯自己的生活空间里有外人存在，所以我拒绝了王室安排住处的决定。我想婚后我们可以住在谢尔德的一间公寓里，地点我还没有想好，或许到时候我们可以一起挑。”巴基想起自己申请外出居住时王宫管家和礼仪官那几乎挑到房顶上的眉毛，至今心有余悸。好在他们明白不能把人逼得太紧的道理，大棒之后不给根胡萝卜就没法玩了，所以没怎么为难巴基就批准了。  
“就是说，”巴基笑了，眉眼盈盈地注视着史蒂夫，“不好意思，没有古堡，也没有佣人，什么都得自己来。和这个王子结婚，你吃大亏啦。”  
“那你呢？”史蒂夫反问道。  
“什么我？”巴基怔了一下，发现史蒂夫的关注点永远都很奇怪。他曾经浪迹情场，揣摩过许多爱情来临时男孩女孩的心理，但他现在却猜不到这个男人在想什么。  
就好像巴基试图掌控局面，却一直被这个没谈过恋爱的老处男带着跑。  
“我在想，你愿意结婚吗，詹姆斯？”  
“我当然……我当然愿意了。所有人都想和美国队长约会，我的荣幸。”巴基勉强地笑了笑。即使不愿意又如何呢，难道他还有得选吗？不是史蒂夫也会是别人，临时换人只会更糟糕。  
史蒂夫叹了一口气，“詹姆斯，我希望即使我们结婚，也是在你能选择的情况下的真实想法。”  
巴基简直要发笑了，还有比这更讽刺的事吗，他奉旨成婚的对象希望他能够选择，如果史蒂夫不想和他结婚那他直说就好了。  
但是他发现史蒂夫好像是认真的。那双蓝眼睛一眨不眨地注视着他，温和、宽厚又坚定，像是看透了他所有的委屈和不甘，而巴基不由自主地想要知道这种真挚是否真的只是对巴基一个人，还是他自作多情了。而现在史蒂夫仅仅是在等待他的一个回答。  
他不太想在这种时候败下阵来。他掩饰般地拿起手边的餐酒啜了一口，可能是酒精让他晕晕乎乎的，巴基忽然鼓起勇气坚定道，“当然是我的真实想法。你就是最好的选择了，史蒂夫。”这句话颇有点双关，他不知道这算不算是妥协。  
然后他发现史蒂夫勾起了一个被论坛上称作“美国甜心”式的笑容，两边的嘴角向上翘起，眉毛也舒展开来，像是一个快乐的大男孩，但不知怎的又让人无比信赖。  
“好。”  
随后史蒂夫想起来什么似的，左半边眉毛高高翘起，对巴基说，“至于城堡和佣人，你知道，我是美国人。”

他说好。  
巴基觉得自己的脸一定不争气地红了。仿佛一阵细小的电流忽然从心脏的位置爆开，随着心肌的收缩泵到全身，沿着血管鼓动到四肢百骸，让他全身都暖洋洋又酥麻麻的。  
老天啊，保佑我此时千万不要傻笑吧。

 

小番外 美国队长不要脸，得了便宜还卖乖  
史蒂夫把他在餐厅里捏碎的五个窃听器扔在弗瑞面前。  
“你当时可不是这么说的，任何一个正常人都不会把一次全程有特工潜伏监视和媒体报道的见面叫做约会。一段感情生活也不应该活在所有人的关注之下，暴露在镁光灯前。这是一件很私人的事，即使我并不介意，这也是对詹姆斯极大的不尊重。”他想起那个笑起来很可爱的小王子小心翼翼地在他面前试图坦诚，而在一定程度上，他们都是身不由己。  
“呃，”弗瑞一脸镇定，“你要理解，公众人物嘛，毕竟美国队长和异国王子的爱情故事还是非常吸引眼球的，现代人都喜欢这一口。”而且都叫上詹姆斯了，看这一脸春风得意的想必进展很顺利啊。  
“我看是白宫里的人很想知道吧。”没等弗瑞说话，史蒂夫又道，“我不是个死人，我也知道这次安排来自谁的意思。我不在乎，但是他们最不应该的是牵扯进其他人。”  
弗瑞沉默了。虽然他和史蒂夫的观点大相径庭，也不赞同对方的大多数做法，但他欣赏史蒂夫，否则也不会为他争取联姻这个两边各退一步的处理方式。而且说实话，对于史蒂夫的离开他虽然没有推波助澜，但也是乐见其成的。  
“即使我不再做美国队长，以史蒂夫·罗杰斯的名义也永远不会赞成洞察计划，那不是自由，是恐惧。我会如各位所愿离开美国，但错误永远是错误。”  
（局长：以后这说媒的活谁爱接谁接吧老子不干了！说了多少遍了神盾局不是婚介所！）


	4. Chapter 4

04  
婚礼挺顺利的。  
预料之外的只有三点。

为了增添娱乐性，这场婚礼全程被全国直播。无聊的观众乐此不疲地挖掘婚礼的每一个细节，更有甚者唇语专家们兴致勃勃地为大家解读王室中人的小秘密。然后他们发现，呃，在面见家人的环节瑞贝卡微笑着对史蒂夫说的那句话是“敢欺负詹姆斯我就打爆你的头。”

乔治和温妮感慨万千，即使明知这场婚礼是做样子，但是在巴基来到他们面前的时候还是忍不住抹了抹脸。之后可能有点情不自禁了，是说，史蒂夫听到了那个只有在小学的时候才被爸爸妈妈用过的小名。  
巴基看着史蒂夫脸上神秘莫测的笑容忽然有种不祥的预感。  
“巴基。我以后可以这样叫你吗？”  
低沉的声音伴随着一阵温热的气息传到耳道里，巴基起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，立刻炸毛了，“谁他妈是巴基！”周围都是摄像头，巴基左右看了一圈，不甘但又无计可施地瞪了史蒂夫一眼。  
随后在史蒂夫耷拉下来的狗狗眼面前败下阵来。  
“好好好。回去再说！”  
你完了巴恩斯，丧权辱国，一败涂地啊。

最后也是最糟糕的一点。  
巴基用眼角的余光瞥着身边的男人，严肃地思考，美国和谢尔德应该把禁止史蒂文·格兰特·罗杰斯穿军礼服写进法律，那简直是犯罪。不，加上一句，只准在詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯面前。随后唾弃了自己一脸，真是色欲熏心。  
这就是最糟糕的情况了。  
谁都知道史蒂夫是个该死的道德模范（后来巴基当然意识到自己当时简直太天真了），巴基猜到这次结婚史蒂夫恐怕也是被算计了，十有八九是出于道义的考虑史蒂夫才没有拒绝巴基结婚的请求，因为一旦史蒂夫说明真相，一定会引起巨大的舆论反扑，而王室的负责人会把巴基生吃了。  
最好的结局是，最好的结局是有那么一点微弱的可能，巴基心里保留着一点希望，或许史蒂夫也对他抱有同样的情感呢，哪怕一点点，所以他才会答应结婚。  
但是无论如何……这个男人真的辣极了，老天啊。  
所以，忽然发现自己丈夫特别帅怎么办，如何在婚后追求自己的丈夫？我要不要去AO关系互助论坛发个帖子？巴基有点焦虑地想。  
你完了巴基。  
真是一场甜蜜的灾难。

但总的来说，婚礼没出什么岔子。  
巴基的脸上挂着假笑，现在他已经无比熟练了，和史蒂夫一起从容应付他的那群皇亲国戚，无比自然地在镜头面前展示着恩爱，只有巴基知道那不全是假的。  
就像踩在云朵上，虽然意识还清醒着，但他始终被巨大的不真实感所笼罩，直到两位新郎在神父面前说出共同守护皇室的荣耀，对彼此忠诚一生的誓言之前，巴基依旧有些恍惚。  
史蒂夫沉稳的嗓音把巴基拉回人世，巴基望进史蒂夫正虔诚注视着他的蓝眼睛，那对海一样深邃、宝石一样纯净的蓝眼睛，像在他们第一次见面时那样坚定，安抚了巴基的所有不安。  
在上帝的见证下、神的律法的指引下，我，史蒂夫，愿意和你，詹姆斯，缔结婚姻关系。从此刻到永远，无论顺境或逆境、富有或贫穷、健康或疾病，我都将爱着你、珍惜你，直到死亡将我们分开。   
然后他们之间有了第一个吻。  
如果上帝真的存在，至少这一刻，这段婚姻无比真实。

睁开眼时，巴基觉得浑身又酸又痛，就像先是被一万头大象踩过去，又被雨林里的土著追着狂奔了一天一夜。他回忆了一下昨天的剧情，心里哀嚎一声：贵族礼节害死人啊。  
他转过头，床铺的另一边已经空了，枕头被仔仔细细的抚平，依稀能闻到alpha身上温暖的信息素味道。  
婚礼结束以后，巴基终于如愿以偿地搬离了皇宫，住进了城郊一家独立别墅。其实史蒂夫和巴基本意是想找一家普通的公寓，这个方案被毫不留情地拒绝了，理由是你俩想每天早上买菜晚上做爱都被围观吗？想到这种可能巴基浑身一哆嗦，于是退而求其次，选择了这里。虽说在这狗仔们也不见得会清闲就是了。  
巴基抱着被子快活地打了个滚，傻呵呵地笑了。我结婚啦，和史蒂夫。他有点想把这句话大喊出来告诉全世界，打印成传单每个人都发一份，接着后知后觉地意识到全世界已经知道了。  
他一度无比羡慕父亲和母亲的爱情，即使结婚几十年依旧如初，提起对方的时候虽然语气平淡，但是眼睛都是亮的。但他知道那太难了，他也见过太多怨偶，不是在婚后消磨了激情变成仇敌，就是彼此仍然相爱却对立对峙伤害对方最深。因此年轻的巴基对婚姻抱有极大的不确定，他觉得一个人自由自在挺好的，也拒绝去想那些事。  
倒不是说现在巴基就有多渴望婚姻了。只是如果那个人是史蒂夫，他开始对这件事有所期待了。他觉得自己可以试试。  
但首先，巴基泄气了，你得先把人追到手吧。  
不过已经成功迈出了第一步。  
昨晚巴基义正辞严地表示，虽然两个人还不熟悉，但是为了掩人耳目，做戏做到底，不给狗仔渲染婚姻不合的可乘之机，他建议两个人睡在一张床上，一人一边。而史蒂夫不疑有他，痛快地接受了巴基的提议，巴基心里的小人已经开始旋转跳跃撒花庆祝了，表面还要不动声色地表示，他相信史蒂夫的人品，也相信两个人都不会做出令人后悔的事。  
车轮战一般的皇家礼仪即使超级士兵也有点招架不住，在疲劳的作用下两人很快就沉沉睡去，度过了相安无事的一夜。

扒拉了一下翘得乱七八糟的头发，巴基推开卧室门。厨房里叮当作响，炒蛋的香味一路飘到客厅，原本还有点迷糊的巴基一瞬间被饥饿感叫醒了。  
等他洗漱完出来，史蒂夫已经把早餐摆上桌了。都不是什么复杂的食物，但是炒蛋金灿灿的，煎培根吱吱冒着油香，橙汁是刚榨出来的，无比勾引着巴基的食欲。  
看到巴基，史蒂夫笑着打了招呼，“嗨巴基，我习惯早起了，看你睡得正香就没有叫醒你。”见巴基盯着桌上的早餐，史蒂夫不好意思地挠了挠头，“我做的很简单，不知道美式早餐你会不会吃的习惯。”  
“习惯的习惯的，”巴基一脸诚挚，“我没有那么多讲究，野外考察的时候什么没吃过。”  
“那就好。”  
早餐的氛围很和谐，两个人都没有说话，但是这沉默奇异地不会令人感到尴尬。  
“其实，”吃的心满意足之后巴基放下刀叉，“我倒担心你会不会习惯，史蒂夫。我是说，因为结婚的问题，以后你就要离开美国定居谢尔德了。你会想家吗？”  
史蒂夫沉默了一会，“我母亲去世之后，在美国我就没有家人了。离开布鲁克林以后我住在军营，后来又住在神盾局，那些地方对我来说也无非都是工作场地罢了。”  
“抱歉。”巴基有点懊恼，觉得自己实在不太会选话题。  
“没什么可抱歉的巴基。我已经习惯了。”史蒂夫微笑。  
“那以后谢尔德就是你的家了。说实话从前我对这里也没有什么归属感，毕竟我只是个半路出家的王子啊。”巴基自嘲地笑了一下，“不过我们两个可以一起熟悉这里，把这间房子布置得更像……更像家一样。呃，为了让自己生活得更舒服一点不是吗？”  
史蒂夫笑得很温暖。“当然了，巴基。”  
“但是有机会我真想回布鲁克林看一看。我们会吗？”巴基眼睛亮亮的，期待地看着史蒂夫，“那是你长大的地方，我想看一看那里是什么样子。”他掩饰般地咳嗽了一声，脸有点红，“我的意思是，我对你的了解太少了，我只知道你是美国队长，但是我是和史蒂夫结婚，而不是和美国队长结婚啊。”  
“我当然相信美国队长。所有那些乱七八糟环绕在自由象征、美国战士上的——即便是我也会着迷……我猜这是因为我们需要美国队长。但在这之上，最为重要的是，因为你是史蒂夫，才会有美国队长。”  
“你喜欢什么颜色，最喜欢吃什么，无聊时最爱做的事是什么你长大的地方，你以前又是什么样子……虽然我都没有参与过，但我想知道。”  
“我想更了解你，史蒂夫。”  
说完这段话，巴基的心脏像是被注入了几吨多巴胺一样狂跳不已。  
我表现得会不会太明显了，救命这么肉麻的话我是怎么说出口的，不过即使是朋友也要先互相了解吧，史蒂夫为什么不说话只是看着我，我是不是又搞砸了？  
“我们会回布鲁克林的，巴基，我保证。”不知道是不是巴基的错觉，史蒂夫的声音有一点不稳，但史蒂夫脸上的笑容灿烂得简直能把这间屋子都点亮，随后他郑重地做出了一个承诺，好像这句话的意义无比重大。  
“我保证。”

天啊，他就像太阳一样。但是这个男人是属于我的。  
至少现在，在名义上。


	5. Chapter 5

05  
“明天又是和媒体约好的‘模范家庭日’了，史蒂夫，我们总得让他们拍点什么，这样两边都好交差。”巴基一边说着，一边双眼无神地躺在客厅的懒人沙发上，盯着天花板发愣。  
“唔。”史蒂夫正在用吸尘器清理茶几下的毛毯，闻言不置可否地应了一声，看到巴基那颓废的样子忍不住问道，“怎么了，巴基？你有什么打算吗？”  
“不是，”巴基心虚地摸了摸鼻子，小声嘀咕，“嗯……我昨天刚买的零食，刚刚居然都找不到了。”  
“这个嘛，”史蒂夫停下了动作，声音听起来怪怪的，“我把它们都扔掉了。”  
“什么？”巴基从沙发上跃了起来，不可置信地张大了嘴，那可是他最钟情，最喜欢的零食！他强忍住自己扑上去的冲动，摆出一个十万分凶狠的表情，“如果你说的是真的，你为什么要这么做！”  
“咳，巴基，”史蒂夫语气严肃，“你不应该把零食的残渣吃得到处都是，这非常不卫生。”  
“你有洁癖吗？”巴基整个人都懵逼了，内心一阵剧痛，“那你可以告诉我啊，为什么一声不吭地就把它们扔掉？”  
“嗯哼，你忘了吗，这是本周第三次了。”史蒂夫微微皱眉，有点无奈地摇着头。  
“你，你，你……”巴基一瞬间泄气了。原本的怒气无处散发，他既想冲史蒂夫大吼大叫又为自己像个小孩子一样爱吃零食还把渣子掉得到处都是的行为感到难为情，毕竟两人安排好了日常清洁工作都是史蒂夫着手，哪怕是同居室友这样做也已经很过分了。但就算这样，他也不应该丝毫不问过巴基的意见就处理掉自己的东西，他最讨厌、最讨厌的就是没有选择。  
像个爷们，巴恩斯。  
但是巨大的委屈感莫名其妙地袭来，他的眼圈红了。  
史蒂夫蹑手蹑脚地走到他跟前，和他一样盘腿坐了下来，拍了拍巴基的肩膀，“你生气了，巴基？”  
巴基把头撇到一边，没意识到自己现在和青春期闹别扭的小屁孩一个样。  
走开，你这个凶手。别来和我说话。  
“好吧，其实……”史蒂夫悠悠地说道，“你该去看看冰箱。”  
“嗯？”巴基的眼睛瞪大了，此刻他的样子恐怕非常蠢。  
“对不起巴基，不该骗你。”话虽如此，史蒂夫脸上在巴基眼里堪称欠揍的奸计得逞的笑容真是太碍眼了，“但是零食敞开放在外面会坏掉，我怕你吃了会生病。以后记得放在冰箱里。你会原谅我吗？”蓝眼睛无辜地看着他。  
这是犯规！  
巴基捏了捏拳头，有点骨气巴恩斯！  
“好吧……我原谅你……才怪！”巴基一把把史蒂夫掀翻在地，动作迅速地跨坐在史蒂夫腰上，饶是史蒂夫反应迅速也根本没料到会有这么一招。  
“你这大混蛋！大骗子！我真是看错你了！”巴基怒不可遏，双手愤怒地攻向史蒂夫的腋下和颈窝，“美国人民看错你了！他们知道他们的道德模范是这样的吗啊啊啊啊啊啊？”被戏耍的耻辱混杂着奇妙的感觉，让他只能以打闹的方式掩盖自己的心情。  
而史蒂夫乖乖躺平，一副任君处置的可怜样子，搞什么啊明明他才是过分的那一个。两人闹了一阵，都有点气喘吁吁的，巴基才意识到他们的姿势有多暧昧。  
此刻史蒂夫精壮有力的腰肢被他的双腿夹着，隔着两层薄薄的衣服，巴基能清晰地感受到史蒂夫血脉的汩汩涌动，大腿内侧几乎要被男人身上滚烫的温度温度灼伤了。而史蒂夫金色的头发此刻乱七八糟，几滴汗水沾在他的额头上，眼睛亮亮的，就这样用仰视的角度看着他，看起来该死的性感。  
巴基的脸红了，连耳朵根都热到发痒。他不动声色地从史蒂夫身上翻下来，抱膝坐在一边，咕哝道，“你就是个混蛋。”  
“我是。”史蒂夫坦然承认。  
婚姻就是坟墓，现实终于扒开了虚伪的外衣，露出残酷的真相，向已婚人士巴基·巴恩斯张开了血盆大口。  
早日接受这个残忍的事实吧巴基，史蒂夫·罗杰斯的真实面目是一个大混球。  
……所以现在退货还来不来得及了？

所谓“模范家庭日”，最大的要义在于自然而不做作地进行大型实景摆拍。王室需要巴基这对新婚夫夫营造出甜蜜温馨的氛围挽回人心，媒体需要有料可爆有话可写，而民众不关心这些，他们把这场皇家婚姻当作一个可供消费的娱乐商品。  
真真假假，反正只要明面上大家都愿意相信，这做戏就不是没有意义。  
两人推着购物车，并肩走在社区超市里，自然得像是一对真正处在热恋之中的情侣。史蒂夫穿着一件糟糕的、比他的实际尺寸小了一码的T恤——承认吧，任何T恤穿在史蒂夫身上都有小一号的效果，露出健壮有力的手臂，整个人闪闪发光。巴基时不时会蹭到那带着点汗意的大臂，然后接触的位置就像触了电一样，但巴基又故作镇定地没有闪避。史蒂夫好像根本没有意识到巴基的苦恼，亲密地搂住巴基的腰，侧头嗅一嗅他的头发，但其实只有巴基自己才知道史蒂夫的手非常规矩，这让巴基有一点难以与外人道的失落。

等史蒂夫去旁边的货架拿了巴基最爱喝的酸奶回来，他隔着一道走廊看见巴基正和一位白发的老妇人聊天。  
冷柜前的灯光自上倾泻下来，洒在巴基棕色的卷发上，不知是因为天气太热还是什么缘故，巴基的脸有点红。他穿着白色的短袖衬衫，立在光下，和老妇人说话时，脸上挂着礼貌中带着点羞涩的笑容，看起来就是一个斯文俊秀、不谙世事的小王子。

巴基本来在挑选牛排，他在两块差不多的牛排之间举棋不定。  
“选这块，孩子。这块的肉皮上没有红点，口感更好些。”  
“啊，谢谢您。其实我也更中意这一块，您帮了大忙了。”巴基回头，是一个穿着一条碎花连衣裙的老妇人。  
“我觉得你有些眼熟，是不是在哪里见过你？”老人很惊异地看着巴基。  
“这个嘛，”巴基尴尬地挠了挠头，“如果您最近有看电视的话。”  
“噢，”老人恍然大悟。她慈爱地看着巴基，把巴基看得实在有点手足无措，“你是个好孩子，亲爱的。你和你的alpha都是，我一看就知道。你们真是甜蜜的一对。”  
“是的，我们很好。谢谢您。”巴基的心里冒起了甜蜜的泡泡，他觉得眼前的老人有点像自己的祖母。  
“所以，什么时候好事将近？要知道王室已经很久没有出生过新的小王子小公主了。”  
“呃。”巴基愣住了。他的脸迅速地烧了起来，支支吾吾不知道该怎么回答这个问题。  
“我们会有个计划，谢谢您的关心。无论如何，我都会尊重巴基的意见。”这时史蒂夫走上前来，把手中的酸奶放进巴基的购物车里，再顺手不过地揽住了巴基的肩。  
“是……是这样的。”巴基定了定神，找回了自己说话的能力，“我和史蒂夫都觉得，孩子还是晚一点要比较好，呃，我的意思是，现在的生活就挺好的。”  
“我明白，二人世界嘛。”  
祖母的目光在巴基通红的脸上和史蒂夫放在巴基肩头宣告占有欲的手上来回扫了几遍，一脸了然，像是在说“瞧瞧你们两个”。  
巴基和史蒂夫在这样的眼神之下落荒而逃。

史蒂夫把手中的购物袋递给巴基，巴基把钥匙扔给他，放下东西后自觉地坐上了副驾。他们上了车，巴基摇下车窗。今天天气晴朗，虽然太阳光着实有些毒辣，但是蓝天和白云总是让人心情舒畅。史蒂夫把车子停在他们家的车道上，两个人都没有下车。他们回来的路上巴基和史蒂夫在聊流行音乐，就车载MP3里的曲目发表了自己的感想，巴基还因此得知了史蒂夫喜欢黑胶唱片，可巴基其实一直在考虑超市里那个老妇人的话。  
是啊，这段婚姻毕竟是假的，总会有被戳破的一天，所谓爱情故事从一开始就是一个谎言。  
史蒂夫打开他在收银台买的彩虹糖，倒在手里，挑挑拣拣后递给了巴基一颗。又酸又甜的味道在舌尖爆开。“哇喔。”  
是巴基喜欢的橘子味。巴基笑了，眼尾漾开舒展而快活的纹路。  
史蒂夫也往自己的嘴巴扔了一颗，关掉引擎，两个人就坐在那里，谁都没有说话，享受这一份夏日午后的宁静。  
“史蒂夫，我是说，我们好像从来没有讨论过这件事。标记，小孩子，这些，你是怎么想的？”巴基睁大了他灰蓝色的眼睛，像密林之中探出脑袋的机敏的小鹿，怯生生的，但又倔强的等着一个答案。  
“巴基，”史蒂夫温柔地看着他，“重要的是，你是怎么想的，好吗？无论如何我会尊重你的意见，这句话永远、永远不会改变。顺其自然就好。”  
巴基叹了一口气，眉宇间凝着淡淡的忧愁。  
有一瞬间他真的想把自己的爱意一股脑地告诉史蒂夫，告诉他他没法形容自己每天早上的感觉，当阳光把他从睡梦中唤醒，他在仍旧沉溺于梦境的时候看到了自己心爱的男人就在自己身边，感觉就像跌入了另一个梦境。但是这样太不公平了，对史蒂夫，他不知道史蒂夫会不会有和他相同的想法，而如果这份爱意吐露之后史蒂夫又会作何反应。  
他深知没有选择的无奈，也无比珍惜史蒂夫的尊重，因此他更不想让史蒂夫产生被逼迫的感觉。  
“你说的没错……就只是，顺其自然吧。”巴基把嘴角抿得紧紧的，眼神从下往上看着史蒂夫的眼睛，露出一个不好意思的微笑，“我希望我们都不要做出违背自己心意的选择，好吗？”


	6. Chapter 6

06  
“尝尝。”巴基用手肘顶了顶坐在沙发上看电视的史蒂夫，伸手递过去了一块热气腾腾的苹果派。  
“唔，”史蒂夫从善如流地就着巴基的手咬了一口，露出满意的表情，“很好吃啊。是苹果派，你做的？”  
“啊，”巴基把剩下的苹果派送进了自己的嘴里，腮帮子鼓鼓的，“前一天的慈善基金会上碰到了以前考察队的队友。我才发现，他们正好都在谢尔德。我是想，周末请他们来开一个家庭派对，把苹果派作为甜点。你那天有别的安排吗？”  
“我觉得可行，”史蒂夫抬起头，思考了一下，“我也很想见见你的朋友们。需要提前准备些什么吗？”  
“你只要出席就好了，大帅哥，他们对你好奇极了，你可是美国队长诶，”巴基咧开嘴，敲了敲史蒂夫的胸肌，“或者你也可以去厨房帮忙打打下手。”  
“好啊，”史蒂夫的大拇指忽然蹭了蹭巴基的嘴角，盯着巴基好像在擦拭什么珍宝，“这里，沾上了点果酱。”  
“喔，喔。”巴基愣愣的，无意识地去摸自己的脸，和史蒂夫的手碰了个正着。史蒂夫随即握住了他的，在巴基掌心捏了捏，“小脏猫。”  
“啊，还要记得提前把泳池打扫干净，这任务就交给你了，士兵！”巴基触了电般把手飞快地缩了回去，鼓励地拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，“我去洗碗了！”  
“巴基？”  
“怎么了？”  
“……你顺拐了。”  
“……闭嘴！”  
为什么不撩回去，说好的花花公子人设是被你自己吃了吗？巴基冷静地把水扑在自己脸上，如果时间可以倒流，他会打死三分钟前那个像小学生一样只会逃跑的自己。

他们最终决定把派对的地点定在房子后面的泳池边上。  
最先来的是达尼、莫瑞塔和盖博，他们的说话声还没进门就听到了。“詹姆斯！”说话中气十足的盖博一进来就不轻不重的在巴基肩头捶了一拳，“你小子，居然一声不吭就跑去结婚了！”  
“嘿。”巴基笑着把他们领进来，“谁知道呢，命运有时候就是这么奇妙。”他一边走一边问，“其他人呢？”  
“杜根还在陪老婆孩子，要稍微晚点到。而佩姬和法斯沃斯嘛，两个人难免慢些。”莫瑞塔摸了摸鼻子，“所以我们三条光棍就先来咯！”  
“还带来了烤肉。”达尼补充，“本来还想讲究一下，准备点别的，但是那两个大老粗，美国佬，你知道的。”他耸耸肩。  
“嘿，史蒂夫也是美国人。”巴基接过他们手中的东西，“你们能来我就很高兴了！而且天知道我有多想念烤肉。”  
三个人挤眉弄眼地交换了一个表情，不约而同地怪叫，“有些人结了婚就是不一样哦，三句话不离那一位。好得意！”  
“是啊是啊，”巴基翻了个白眼，“我不仅得意，我还膨胀呢。”  
“什么膨胀？”史蒂夫从树荫里走了出来，听到了自己的名字，“巴基，客人已经到了？”  
“是啊，有三个混蛋提前到了，根本没人欢迎他们哦。”巴基双手抱胸，笑得很狡黠，“史蒂夫，这是达尼，这是莫瑞塔，那是盖博。都是‘咆哮突击队’的成员。你们三个，这是史蒂夫，咳，我丈夫。”  
三个人一脸严肃，就差在史蒂夫面前立正敬礼了，“你好，队长。久仰大名。”  
史蒂夫在围裙上擦了擦手——刚刚他在准备面粉，脸上挂上了所有人看了都会为之倾倒的、史蒂夫特有的那种谦逊而友善的微笑，和他们三个一一握手，“你们好，我也很高兴能见到巴基最好的朋友，经常听他提起你们，今天终于见面了。叫我史蒂夫就好。”  
“是的史蒂夫，好的史蒂夫。”依旧很严肃。  
巴基和史蒂夫心照不宣地交换了一个眼神，史蒂夫点点头，搭着巴基的肩膀道，“各位请随巴基一起去客厅先休息吧，我失陪一下。”  
“好哇你们三个，”史蒂夫回到厨房以后，巴基打量着面前三个光棍，“在我面前一个个皮的要上天了，在史蒂夫跟前倒老实了。”  
“那可是美国队长诶。”三人感叹，“詹姆斯，你小子，”竖起大拇指，“闷声干大事。”  
“混球，”巴基笑骂了一句，“史蒂夫人很好的，你们熟悉了就知道了。”  
三人互相看一眼，那表情是——又来了。  
门铃响。  
巴基赶紧打开门，惊喜道，“杜根？还有佩姬和法斯沃斯？你们居然一起来了。”  
“路上碰到了，正好就一起来了。”杜根摘下了那顶一直陪着他的圆顶礼帽，和巴基来了一个热情的拥抱，“好久不见了，詹姆斯。你离开得太突然，大家都很想你。”  
“我好着哪，”巴基笑盈盈的，“也很想你们。”  
杜根走了进去，和客厅的几人坐在了一起。  
一位明艳的女性alpha走了进来，右手臂挽着她的丈夫。  
“小佩，”巴基叹息一声，凑上去吻了吻佩姬两边的面颊，“还是那么美丽，比我上次见你时更光彩照人了。项目还好吧？我的离开给大家造成麻烦了。”  
“我们都明白的。”佩姬搂住巴基的脖子，也给了他一个亲吻，“别担心，你走了以后考察队得到了王室一大笔投资。我们没有要新人，大家真的都很想你。”  
“那就好，”巴基笑嘻嘻的，“也别太想我哦。嗷嗷嗷嗷我错了小佩你轻点！”  
佩姬挑眉，使劲捏了捏他的鼻子。  
家里很久没有这么热闹了。乔治和温妮带着两个小的弟妹住在皇宫，想要来看詹姆斯程序实在繁复，索性史蒂夫和巴基就去宫里面拜访他们了。瑞贝卡倒是经常来家里蹭饭，只是贝卡还有自己的工作，还要陪安吉。巴基的朋友们都不在谢尔德，史蒂夫就更别提了，孤家寡人，连参加婚礼的都只有战友和同事。  
傍晚时分没有那么炎热了，后院的树荫下面正凉快。天色由蔚蓝，被夕阳染成炽烈的金红，随后光线逐渐暗淡，慢慢晕成了玫瑰紫、宝石蓝，几颗星子挂在天幕上，光芒微弱。  
在酒精作用之下，气氛很快热烈了起来。  
佩姬慵懒地倚在法斯沃斯肩头，摇晃着杯中的红酒，听队友们聊天吹牛。  
“詹姆斯你还记不记得上次那个投资商？”莫瑞塔举着酒杯打手势，“前几天我们又碰到他了。”  
史蒂夫兴致勃勃地问，“什么投资商？”  
“唉唉唉，那个讨厌鬼！”盖博和莫瑞塔一唱一和，“说是来跟进研究进度，谁知道打的什么主意。简直就是来度假！乱丢垃圾不说，还对我们的工作指手画脚的。还记得他在野生僧帽猴种群面前吸烟吗？差点引起好几个个体的不良反应。还是詹姆斯整了他，大快人心啊！”  
巴基捂脸，“好汉不提当年勇。我强调了好多次史蒂威不能闻烟味可他就是充耳不闻，我也只好礼尚往来了。”  
“史蒂夫，史蒂威。”杜根念叨着这两个名字，冲巴基和史蒂夫坏笑，“看来真是命中注定。”  
“史蒂威又是什么故事吗？”史蒂夫来了兴趣，“你从来没有说过，巴基。”  
“啊……”巴基眼珠转了转，“就是当初我在考察队最喜欢的那只小猴子，我给他起名叫史蒂威咯。”  
“詹姆斯简直是雨林里所有猴子的梦中情人！连那个老色鬼都想摸詹姆斯的……唔唔唔……！”达尼想说什么，被杜根眼疾手快地捂住了嘴。  
“我觉得，上次只是扎爆他的汽车轮胎和往他的晚餐里下泻药，真是便宜他了。”杜根深沉地说，“这回一见到他，你猜怎么着？他愁眉苦脸地让我们给王子殿下捎句问好来着。”  
巴基笑着摇头，“还是官大一级压死人啊，多个头衔好像了不起了一样。”  
众人大笑，调侃起了巴基如今的王子身份。  
“如果当时我也在，肯定不会让巴基那么做，”史蒂夫忽然出声，见大家都看向了他，又接道，“我会亲自揍他一顿。”  
巴基在众人夹着口哨的笑声中无奈扶额，看着史蒂夫，“你就吹吧。”  
酒精让巴基有点晕乎乎的，他感觉自己脸颊在发烫，伸了个懒腰，打算起身接点水。刚一出厨房门，看到佩姬抱臂站在他面前。  
“嗨，小佩，你也终于受不了他们了？”巴基向她举杯。  
一番玩闹之后佩姬依然妆容精致，巴基特别佩服她，整个咆哮突击队最令人尊敬的一员，永远镇定自若，从某种程度上，巴基觉得她和史蒂夫有点相似，都是能够令人完全安心信赖的类型。但偶尔巴基也会害怕和她单独说话，比如现在。  
“巴基，你和史蒂夫还没有标记。为什么？”  
果然。巴基没有告诉朋友们他和史蒂夫婚姻的真相，但他知道这都瞒不过佩姬。可怕的直觉。  
“没什么，”巴基挠了挠后颈，咕哝道，“就只是……我们刚结婚，还没经历过发情期好吗，小佩。”  
“不是这个原因吧？”佩姬踱到他面前，虽然是仰视，但那目光依然让巴基如坐针毡，“你们两个之间有点问题，詹姆斯。要知道报纸上写的那些我半个字也不会信。到底是怎么回事？”  
巴基自暴自弃地哀叹了一声。不知道为什么，看着佩姬的眼睛，他一股脑全招了。关于没有选择的婚姻，关于他对史蒂夫单方面的迷恋和可笑的矛盾，关于他的顾虑。  
“所以，”佩姬若有所思，“你觉得史蒂夫和你结婚更多是因为责任感，你不想用自己的感情去束缚他？你觉得史蒂夫不爱你？”  
“史蒂夫不爱他”这个可能性让巴基心如刀绞，一想到那些温暖的微笑，自在的打闹，和每一个巴基觉得心动的瞬间，只是因为史蒂夫就是这样好的一个人，只是因为史蒂夫对谁都是这样有礼。但这也许就是实情呢。巴基没有说话，只是低着头。  
“你是傻瓜吗？”佩姬看着巴基默认的样子，简直要被气笑了，“你该看看史蒂夫看你的眼神，亲爱的。每次我和你说话的时候他都快用目光把我戳烂了。该死的alpha的占有欲。”一想起这个佩姬就觉得这两个白痴真是无可救药，天生一对。  
“嘿你忘了你也是alpha了吗。”巴基小声嗫嚅着，“史蒂夫就是这样的人啊。如果我提出要标记，即使他内心并不想，他可能也会同意吧。”  
看着巴基怯懦的样子，佩姬恨不得用手指戳一戳面前人不开窍的脑瓜。“我可不觉得他会无私到这种地步。没有人会这样觉得，你这个傻子。”佩姬冷笑，她已经打定主意如果巴基是受到了史蒂夫的威胁，那她说什么也要跟他死磕到底，结果没想到只是两个没捅破窗户纸还傻到一块去了的傻蛋。  
“好啦好啦，你别管了，小佩。我有计划，真的。”巴基抱了抱佩姬。  
“唉，”佩姬拍拍巴基的后背，“傻孩子。我只是希望你能够幸福，亲爱的，你是最应该获得幸福的那个人。”

佩姬走后，巴基决定开始动手做苹果派。  
他把黄油块放到锅里融化，不一会整个厨房里都是温暖的甜香。苹果块和黄油一起翻炒，渐渐变成金黄色，这时巴基感受到另一个人的体温，和熟悉的信息素的味道。  
是史蒂夫。他悄无声息地走了进来，站在巴基身后。  
“嘿，”巴基没有回头，自然地问，“你怎么来了？有什么事吗？”  
“唔，”史蒂夫摸摸鼻子，“我来看看有什么忙可以帮的。卡特女士把我赶进厨房了，说什么也不让我在外面留着。”  
幸好此刻背对着史蒂夫，巴基的脸噌地红了。“噢，别管小佩，她就爱起哄。”  
“没什么。他们都很可爱，你有一群好朋友，巴基。”  
“现在也是你的了。”巴基把炒好的馅料倒进碗里，“小佩还说什么了？”  
“她还说你是个喜欢胡思乱想的傻瓜。”  
巴基不说话了。  
“巴克……”史蒂夫叹息一声，又往前走了一步，“其实，其实没有什么别人。是我自己想来的。是我想和你待在一起。你还不明白吗？”  
厨房里没有开灯，外面的灯光透过门口影影绰绰传进来一点。巴基看不清史蒂夫的表情，只能感受到他的体温透过薄薄的布料传到他的身上。史蒂夫健壮胸膛紧贴着巴基的后背，巴基忽然意识到自己正被史蒂夫两条钢铁般的手臂禁锢在料理台前。  
——太近了。  
不知道是不是巴基的错觉，他只觉得史蒂夫的气息就吐在他的后颈上，热气熏得自己的omega腺体一跳一跳，他没有理干净的胡茬已经蹭到了他的耳朵——  
“史蒂夫，”巴基的呼吸急促了起来，“史蒂夫。”他叫着他的名字。  
“你要拒绝我吗，巴基。”那两片正在张合的嘴唇正贴在巴基的耳朵上。

“嗨，詹姆斯！”达尼探进来半边身子冲他大喊，“我们要比赛游泳，你来吗？”  
旖旎的气氛瞬间消失。  
史蒂夫立刻站直了身体。  
巴基揉了揉耳朵，红着脸扯着嗓子喊了回去，“来就来，谁怕谁啊。”  
他才发现自己的腿已经软了。

两人走出去的时候，佩姬无奈耸肩，大概意思是“实在没拦住那醉汉”。  
巴基失了魂一样。他趴在泳池边上，回想起刚刚黑暗中发生的一切。那是真实的吗？还是只是酒精作祟的一场幻境？那是不是一个未完成的吻？如果达尼没有冲进来，他和史蒂夫，他和史蒂夫——  
“巴基？”史蒂夫拿着一条过大的浴巾，站在池边关切地看着他，“你感觉怎么样？要不要休息一下”  
“我忽然有了一个主意。”巴基喃喃地说。  
“什么？”史蒂夫没有听清，于是蹲下身子想要凑得更近些。  
然后他就说不出话了。  
一对凉凉软软的嘴唇贴上了他的。那双不安分的手缠上了他的脖子，冷，而且湿滑。巴基从水里跃了出来吻他，水珠从他劲瘦的身躯上跌落，砸在地上，砸的史蒂夫心头掀起惊涛骇浪。  
史蒂夫的视野里是巴基颤抖的、脆弱的睫羽。于是他也闭上双眼，搂住巴基光洁的后背。周围人的巨大欢呼声他都听不见了，他满心只有自己和面前的这个人。  
他跌进水里，像跌进海妖塞壬的歌声。  
水是凉的，史蒂夫的身躯是滚烫的。他们拼命攫取着对方口中的氧气，水流封闭了巴基的感官，他觉得自己淹没在一片寂静之中，但是他分明听见史蒂夫血液涌动的声音，又或者自己是心脏跳动的声音。史蒂夫把他紧紧锁在自己胸膛之前，他的心脏仿佛要跃出胸腔跳进史蒂夫的胸腔里，然后和史蒂夫原本的那颗合为一体。  
史蒂夫温暖的手指顺着他的脊柱一路滑下，最后温存地停留在了他的腰上。他们用力接吻就像要窒息，因为他们已经错过了太久，而如果这世界不允许他们亲吻，他愿意在水下沉沦一生。巴基觉得自己像是患上了亲吻饥渴症，如果味道也有记忆，那么他会记住自己和史蒂夫亲吻的味道。  
两人钻出水面，继续热烈地吻着。其他人不知何时已经走了。  
巴基抵着史蒂夫的额头，气喘吁吁，“你想要这个吗，刚才？”  
史蒂夫的气息还算镇定，但他的手一刻也没从巴基的腰肢上离开过，“老天啊。一直。”巴基绝对不知道自己刚刚趴在泳池边上懵懂的样子有多令人犯罪，就像童话里的人鱼王子，而现在王子正吻他。  
“早就想这么做了。”巴基凉凉的嘴唇贴上了史蒂夫脖颈的血管，尖锐的小虎牙调皮地啃了一口。他发现自己没法从史蒂夫身上下来，他的腰是软的，他好冷，而史蒂夫身上的温度让他如此渴求。  
奇异的热潮席卷了巴基的全身，史蒂夫碰到的每一处都像爆起了细小的电流。  
“早就该。只是因为我们是两个傻瓜。”  
“你才是……”巴基把软绵绵的腔调吐进史蒂夫的耳朵里。  
“是是是，我是傻瓜。”  
“史蒂夫，我……”大脑有点糊，我可能是喝醉了，巴基想，他看不清楚史蒂夫的脸，于是索性用手捧住史蒂夫的下颌，把吻烙在那上面。  
巴基渴求史蒂夫的接触，像飞蛾渴求火焰，他双手双腿缠着史蒂夫的脖颈和腰肢就像水妖。而这还不够，巴基不满地皱眉，赤裸的胸膛难耐地挺动，大腿极力磨蹭史蒂夫已经微微抬头的下身。  
一股热流涌出来，史蒂夫觉得打湿他衣服的不仅是池水，还有点他不能细想的别的。  
面前的人棕发被打湿，一缕一缕黏在他苍白的脸上，刚刚被肆意蹂躏过的嘴唇鲜红得像是要滴血。那双总是大睁着的灰蓝色的眼睛此时迷离地看着眼前的史蒂夫，眼尾烧得通红，而史蒂夫终于注意到巴基此刻不正常的体温——  
“巴基，你发情了？”


	7. Chapter 7

07  
史蒂夫托住巴基的屁股，将他抵在浴室布满水汽的瓷砖上。巴基不满地呜咽了一声，像只小狗似的睁大他湿漉漉的眼睛，抱住史蒂夫的脖子，对着他的脸不得章法地又舔又亲。半长的棕发披散下来，遮住了巴基的脸颊，打得史蒂夫痒痒的。他很快就忽略了这点微弱的触感。  
“巴基，巴基……”史蒂夫一边抬着头回应着巴基的亲吻，一边捧住巴基的脸颊，尽量和他对视，“宝贝，你还能认出我是谁吗？”  
小王子的瞳孔放大，把原本的灰蓝色压迫得只剩下周围窄窄的一圈。他无法聚焦似地摇着头，情潮把他的大脑烧得一片混乱，面前男人的问题快把他逼疯了，他又急又气，大眼睛很快蕴了一汪泪。  
“我难受……”他哼哼唧唧地嘟囔，大腿紧紧箍住alpha精壮有力的腰，难耐地磨蹭。两人的衣服早就不知何时落在地板上了，“摸摸这，求你……”他牵引着史蒂夫的大手抚过自己的胸膛，停在胸前挺立的那一点。  
“不，巴基。我是谁？”史蒂夫压低了嗓音继续逼问。  
巴基的喉咙里爆出一声绝望的哀叹，泪水留在眼眶里将落未落，但史蒂夫不为所动。他只好努力睁大眼睛，辨认着面前alpha的身份，他抚摸史蒂夫的眉峰，高挺的鼻梁，一遍又一遍用手指描摹着男人英俊的轮廓。巴基困惑地歪了歪头，两片花瓣似的嘴唇贴上史蒂夫的，伸出舌尖轻轻舔了一口，然后将史蒂夫的脸细细吻了个遍。最后他放弃了，趴在史蒂夫的肩窝急得哭了出来，“帮帮我，史蒂……史蒂夫……救命……”  
“没事了，好吗？宝贝。”热泪砸在他的肩头，烫在他的心上。史蒂夫叹了一口气，“我在这。”他动作轻柔地揉了揉巴基的后颈，安抚地用手指梳理着巴基的头发。  
“你是……我的alpha……”巴基抱着史蒂夫肌肉虬结的背，抽抽搭搭地说，“你是我丈夫……我的alpha……”  
“答对了，宝贝。”史蒂夫喃喃道，“我要奖励你。”  
下一秒，巴基大睁着泪眼，被放在了镜子前的梳妆台上。他向后靠在又湿又滑的镜面上，冰凉的触感让他忍不住打了个哆嗦。金发的男人强硬地挤进了他的腿间，“史蒂夫……”他求救似的呼喊，好像这个名字是他混沌的大脑唯一能抓住的东西。由于后仰的姿势，他的下身不得不向前挺着，巴基怔愣地把手指探进亟待被什么填满的后穴，被那里涌出的热液吓了一跳。他疑惑地看着张开的手指尖粘腻的银丝。  
“你看……”巴基微低着头，神情无辜极了，“好湿……为什么……唔！”  
灼热的气息喷在他大腿内侧细嫩的皮肤上，烫得巴基抽搐了一下，眼泪流得更凶了。他伸手向下探去，只摸到史蒂夫脖颈处修剪得整整齐齐的发茬。史蒂夫跪在巴基身前，把吻落在他能吻到的每一寸皮肤。  
灵巧湿滑的舌头探入巴基身后的穴口。由于发情期的缘故，那里早就变得又湿又软，等待着alpha的侵入。  
“唔！”  
当舌尖触到omega体内的一点，巴基挺起了身子大口大口地喘息着，晶亮的口水顺着嘴角流了下来，紧实的小腹剧烈起伏，在浴室暧昧的灯光下，那处皮肤染上了温暖的金黄色。  
“史蒂……史蒂夫。”巴基的声音带着哭腔，一只手颤抖着向下探去，只摸到史蒂夫毛茸茸的脑袋。他不知道自己是想把他推开还是想让他留下，五指无力地梳理着史蒂夫的金发，把alpha的头发揉得乱七八糟。  
舌尖退了出来，换上了手指，温暖的指节缓慢地探入，另一只手握住了巴基身前已经开始流泪的硬挺。交叠在史蒂夫背后的双脚脚趾蜷缩了起来，又舒展开，巴基乖巧地搂住史蒂夫的肩膀，把头靠在alpha的肩膀上。  
“别哭了。舒服吗，巴克？”史蒂夫一边动作一边问。  
巴基红着眼圈，虎牙泄愤般在史蒂夫身上留下齿痕。皮肤接触的地方早就着了火，巴基收紧了手臂的力道，在史蒂夫犹如钢铁铸就的肌肉上蹭来蹭去。前后夹击的快感越发剧烈，在释放的前一秒，巴基忍不住咬紧了史蒂夫的肩膀，依然有呜咽般的细小呻吟从口中逸出来。  
史蒂夫把巴基打横抱起，轻柔地放进浴缸里。热水让巴基舒服地眯起了眼睛，他靠在浴缸边上，目光迷离的打量着那个皱紧眉头专注地为他清洗的男人。氤氲的水汽让他的意识渐渐模糊，在泳池玩闹了一番，刚刚又释放了一次，此刻浸泡在温暖的水里，疲惫终于无处遁形，一瞬间吞没了巴基的意识。

“唉……”史蒂夫爱怜地勾勒巴基的眉峰，突如其来的热潮期把他的鹿仔累坏了。但他知道一切还远未结束。  
裹在浴巾里的巴基浑身泛起玫瑰般的色泽，omega信息素早就由清香转为诱人的淫靡味道。熟睡的巴基红唇微涨，紧闭的睫毛像两只轻盈的蝴蝶，史蒂夫在巴基的眉心烙下轻柔的一吻，把人放在那张每夜两人共寝的大床上，随即翻身上床，躺在巴基身边，做好随时开始打一场持久战的准备。

直到被那种异样的感觉唤醒之前，史蒂夫都没有意识到自己居然睡着了。  
刚刚还在沉睡的人此刻跨坐在史蒂夫的腰上，双手撑着身下人结实的腹肌，两瓣肉感的臀一晃一晃，前后磨蹭着史蒂夫的阴茎。  
“嘶……”史蒂夫倒吸一口凉气，发现自己的手居然被铐在了床头上。借着微弱的灯光，史蒂夫看见巴基的眉头蹙起，撅着那双水润的唇，一副委屈极了的样子。  
“怎么了，巴基？”  
“你！”发现史蒂夫醒了，巴基又羞又气，“不许看！”说着居然朝前扑去，一手去捂史蒂夫的眼睛，另一只手胡乱摸索着，关掉了那盏小灯。动作间，巴基胸前敏感的两点撞上了史蒂夫坚硬的胸肌，让他一下软了腰。  
室内立刻落入一片黑暗，史蒂夫把眼睛闭上，再睁开，这才勉强能看清一点轮廓。  
“发生什么事了？你不舒服吗，巴基？告诉我，好不好？”史蒂夫语气近乎诱哄地说道。  
巴基紧紧咬住下唇，让自己的声音听起来颤抖得不那么明显。“谁让你……谁让你不碰我，唔。”他掰开自己的臀瓣，一手握住史蒂夫早已坚硬如铁的阴茎，准备就那么坐下去。  
两人接触的部位已经被巴基后穴流出来的液体打湿，巴基试了几次，每次快要成功的时候，那根巨物又滑开了。一番尝试下来，两个人都已经是满头大汗。“怎……怎么这么大，该死。”巴基喃喃道。  
“巴基……巴基，你解开我，好吗？解开我，让你舒服。”史蒂夫感觉自己全部的血液都流向了下身，而他居然还能分神说话已经是奇迹。  
“不要！”巴基愤愤地回绝，“你……解开你，你又不会碰我。刚刚你，你为什么不进来。”  
“我……”史蒂夫刚要解释，又被巴基一把捂住了嘴，“不许说话！”  
史蒂夫探出舌头，舔了舔巴基的掌心，又极尽情色地舔吻巴基的每一寸指缝。  
“嘶……”那一下痒得巴基几乎坐不住，他倏地收回手，“你，流氓！”  
“我是。”史帝夫无奈地承认，“巴基，宝贝，刚刚你睡着了，我想让你休息……唔。”  
阴茎劈开omega重重肠肉，没控制好力道的小王子一下坐到了最底端，巨大的冲击让他眼泪一下子涌了出来。  
“进去了……好深，史蒂夫……”  
Omega一手抵着史蒂夫的胯骨，一手去触摸两人相连的位置，被那里滚烫的温度惊得缩回了手。  
“你在我里面……”巴基目光迷离，把手覆在小腹上，那里被顶起了一个明显的形状，绽开一个无意识的笑容。  
“是，巴基，我在。”史蒂夫几乎是在用气声逼出了这句话。  
适应了一会儿，omega逐渐直起了腰，开始骑在那根阴茎上慢慢摇晃着腰肢操着自己。温热的液体顺着两人连接的地方流下，打湿了床单。巴基的身体紧紧咬着史蒂夫的阴茎，每一次动作都磨蹭着omega的肠壁，引起一阵阵电流。巴基动了一会儿，又换了一种方式，先是小心翼翼地退出去，再一坐到底，来回这么持续了几次，终于喘着粗气，舔着自己湿得不能再湿的嘴唇，趴在alpha身上，带着哭腔把句子揉碎成一个字一个字，从嘴里吐了出来，“史……史蒂夫……唔……没力气……难受……”  
下一秒史蒂夫暴起，肌肉鼓胀，青筋迸现，挣脱了手上的束缚，把巴基扑倒在床垫里。Alpha像野兽一样喘着粗气，牙齿逡巡在腺体的位置，热气喷洒在巴基的颈后。巴基终于后知后觉感受到了危险。  
体内的阴茎又涨大了一圈，巴基能感受到其上的血管正在突突地跳动。史蒂夫把手撑在巴基头侧，一边吻他一边问，“这是你想要的吗？”  
史蒂夫感受到了巴基嘴唇的颤抖。他的巴基，里面又湿又温暖，早在刚刚他就想狠狠疼爱他，使劲操开他，操得更深，惩罚这个整天胡思乱想的小傻瓜。但是他又舍不得。  
史蒂夫既好笑又疼惜，他只好吻他。吻他柔软的嘴唇，吻他泛红的眼角，即使现在看不清楚那里是什么样子，他也能想象得出来。他的鹿仔，他钟爱的小王子，整个人发抖，娇艳得像被雨淋湿的玫瑰花。  
巴基伸出舌头，舔了舔史蒂夫的嘴唇，讨好似地伸手环住了史蒂夫的脖子。  
“我想要你再快一点。”他声音软软的，在他耳畔这样说道。  
一双大手揉了揉巴基的臀肉，轻轻拍打了两下，传来几声令人脸热的脆响，“放松点，巴基。”史蒂夫随即抬起巴基那两条结实紧致的腿，小幅而迅速地挺动了起来。  
“啊……啊……”巴基被这撞击刺激得不住呻吟，像是大海中翻腾的一叶小舟，唯有紧紧抓住史蒂夫才不至于颠簸出去。史蒂夫尺寸恐怖的阴茎进得很深，alpha一边喊着他的名字，声音低沉，饱含着对他的情欲，一边持续不断地干着他，动作越来越快。肉体撞击传来阵阵闷响，巴基的小腹一阵阵痉挛，他头皮发麻，仿佛只会痴痴喊着史蒂夫的名字。  
巴基的身子一晃一晃，原本挺立的乳尖得不到安抚，此时暴露在空气中，又麻又痒又酸，只能哀求，“史蒂夫……求你，摸摸这里……”  
“哪里，巴基？”  
“这里……”巴基努力向上挺起胸膛，很快又像脱了水的鱼一样喘着粗气倒回了床上。  
“你不告诉我，我可猜不到是哪里。”史蒂夫的声音近在耳边，但语气却那么恶劣。  
“呜……”他难受得快疯了，支支吾吾说不出话来，既想大哭，又觉得自己太情绪化了，实在难为情，只能默默流着泪，小声嗫嚅着，“就是乳头……你摸摸它好不好，史蒂夫……”  
史蒂夫将阴茎从他体内拔了出来，将巴基翻了个身，让他后腰悬空，趴在枕头上。巴基大脑一片空白，还没意识到这是一个怎样门户大开的羞耻姿势，alpha就又顶了进来，整个人覆在他背上，双手抓着巴基的胸部大力揉搓着。  
“是这样吗，巴基？”史蒂夫咬着他的耳朵问。  
巴基的耳朵里嗡嗡作响，他睁开眼，但什么也看不到，只有一片漆黑。可背后的温度又是那样真实，让他安心。  
其实alpha也没有在等他的答案。巴基甜蜜的身体已经告诉了他结果，他五指在巴基胸前画着圈，扯起omega的乳头大力揉捻再放开，享受着每一次这样做时巴基体内的紧缩。  
凌乱的金发散在额头前面，汗水滴在巴基赤裸的后背上，史蒂夫着迷地吻着巴基的肩膀，然后是蝴蝶骨，最后是颈后那块腺体。他一下一下用力地干着巴基，用想要把他揉进身体里的力度干着他，他们的身体如此契合，就如同他们本应这样相爱，没有什么能把他们分开。  
巴基翘着屁股任由史蒂夫操，后穴仿佛有了意识一般紧紧吸着史蒂夫的阴茎。他的大腿已经开始发软了，摇晃着颤抖着，仿佛下一秒他就会支撑不住，整个瘫倒在枕头上。他目光涣散地把脸埋在里面，只感觉到史蒂夫在吻他，而自己的腺体一跳一跳，热得像是要爆炸。  
“咬我……史蒂夫，咬我的腺体……”他的声音被撞得稀碎，一句话分了好几次才说完。  
“好，巴基。”  
雄狮的利爪紧紧压住了被献祭的羔羊，史蒂夫摁住巴基的蝴蝶骨控制住身下之人的动作。腺体被咬开的一瞬间，巴基的眼前像是炸开了无数绚丽的烟花，他控制不住地射了精，身后的小穴猛地收缩。  
整个咬痕标记的过程让巴基如同在天堂与地狱的边缘徘徊了一圈。他再也忍受不住地坍下了腰，于是前半身压得更低，屁股翘得更高，如同一只正在求欢的母兽。  
史蒂夫心满意足地舔吻着新形成的咬痕，鼻尖拱着巴基散落的棕发，喘息着说道，“我的，巴基。你是我的。而我也是你的了。”  
高潮过后的巴基浑身虚软无力，只能任凭史蒂夫按着自己的肩膀继续操着他。他不知道自己就这样被趴着又操了多久，泪水顺着脸颊流下去，把枕头打了个透湿。  
很快他被史蒂夫抱了起来，坐在史蒂夫身前，体内依然含着他那根硬着的阴茎。这个动作让那巨物进得更深，史蒂夫一边吻着他的脸，一边抓住了他的手，手指倔强地伸进他的指缝，牢牢抓住了他。  
巴基已经连抽泣都发不出声音了。他靠在史蒂夫肩头，尝到了自讨苦吃的滋味，如果说他得到了什么教训，那就是永远不要挑衅自己的alpha。他又流泪了，小声哀求史蒂夫快点射，后来那些讨饶被史蒂夫一个字不漏地用嘴堵了回去，他软软的嘴唇被史蒂夫含住，像品尝美味的软糖一样又舔又咬。  
而史蒂夫像刚开了荤的野兽一样根本不知道何为停止，向上挺动着他雄健的腰，把巴基牢牢钉在自己的阴茎上。  
“我爱你，巴基……”史蒂夫用手禁锢着巴基的腰，力道之大让巴基觉得那里肯定会留下淤青。  
巴基欲哭无泪，他正被史蒂夫抱在怀里呢。他也只好用力回吻史蒂夫，他想说他也爱他，但只能无力地张大了嘴，发不出一点声音。他发现亲吻史蒂夫可以减轻下身的酸痛似的，于是抓住了救命稻草一般捧住史蒂夫的脸，颤抖着一下又一下吻着史蒂夫英挺的鼻梁，丰润的嘴唇。  
那根阴茎终于来到了巴基从未被人探访过的隐秘入口。那个腔口为史蒂夫热情地打开，全然不顾自己的主人被这个男人蹂躏成了什么可怜样子。史蒂夫更加兴奋地一下下顶弄，他的前端被巴基生殖腔涌出的热液浇湿了。  
巴基被刺激得双眼翻白，他打着哆嗦，内部一阵阵痉挛，包裹着史蒂夫的阴茎，浑身使不上一点力气，在史蒂夫怀里软成了一滩春水。他的alpha恶意地舔咬着他的胸前，原本就敏感的乳头现在又红又肿，而他被上下夹击，早已不知道自己究竟身在何处。他感觉到自己身体深处有个地方已经为史蒂夫打开，他也知道自己正处在热潮期，此时在生殖腔内成结毫无疑问会怀孕。  
而他很肯定自己还没有准备好。  
“史蒂夫……”即将要提出违背alpha天性的请求，这让巴基浑身因为兴奋和恐惧而颤抖。但他还是鼓起勇气开了口。  
“怎么了，巴基？亲爱的，我是不是太用力了？”史蒂夫粗喘着。  
“先别成结……就只是，就只是咬痕标记好吗？”巴基呜咽着，“我还没有准备好……”  
Alpha抵着他的额头，闻言重重喘了几口气，温存地梳理着巴基的棕发，“当然，巴基。永远尊重你的想法，还记得吗？”他把巴基放倒在床上，两个人面对面侧躺着，“我会等你准备好的那一天。宝贝。”  
巴基靠在史蒂夫的怀里，内心满是愧疚与温情。他收紧了双腿，将史蒂夫缠得更紧，想用自己的动作表明，他那样深爱着他，只是他还没有准备好。史蒂夫的手指顺着巴基的脊柱轻轻抚摸，安慰着怀里的omega。  
Alpha的阴茎在生殖腔里大力伐挞了几十下，前端开始膨大，史蒂夫在拔出阴茎时，巴基感觉自己的整个内部都要被史蒂夫一起带出来了。Alpha结在巴基的肠道里彻底展开，史蒂夫低吼着抽插了几下，大量精液一股股喷射出来，几乎把巴基灌满了。  
巴基喘息着，陷入了沉沉的昏睡。


	8. Chapter 8

08  
巴基动了动身体，只觉得腰部以下软绵绵的，浑身又酸又痛，提不起一点力气。  
“呜……”宿醉带来的不只有断片，还有酒精泡过一阵阵的疼痛的大脑。巴基呻吟一声，勉强眨动着干涩的眼睛，试图回忆起前一个夜晚究竟发生了什么事。  
“你醒了，巴基？”身后一具硬实的身体舒展了一下，伸手把他抱得更近了一些，“还好吗？现在感觉怎么样？”火热的嘴唇贴着他的后颈，让男人的声音听起来低沉而浑厚，还有点带着沙哑的性感。男人的嘴唇刷过后颈腺体，摩挲了几下，而后恋恋不舍地把吻落在巴基的肩膀、胛骨。  
天啊。现在打穿从谢尔德到亚马逊的地洞回去躲起来养猴子还来得及吗。  
没想到他和史蒂夫的标记会发生在这种情况之下，巴基指天发誓他那天只是想要一个吻——或许还有点互相帮助的别的内容，你懂——天知道为什么巴基的热潮期居然提前了。也许是小佩带来的那瓶烈酒，酒精总是使人昏头，又或者是史蒂夫的信息素本来就够让他昏头的了。而巴基，成年以后一直比女性的生理期还要准时的热潮期，居然提前了。  
虽然这一步早就被写在了他和史蒂夫甜蜜恋爱步骤的小本本里，但是巴基没料到这一天到来得如此猝不及防。他是说，宿醉，泳池，起哄的老友——这一切都不在他的计划里。好像和史蒂夫结婚以后从来没有什么事是按照计划进行的，巴基的人生就像被按下了一个奇怪的开关一样，不断被现实打脸。好吧，好在他是那种随遇而安的性格，总之，目前为止结果都不坏，不是吗？  
长久的沉默让史蒂夫的心落入了谷底，他忧虑地把下巴埋进巴基柔软的发丝之间，闭上眼深深嗅了一口自己omega的气息，大手覆上巴基的小腹，温柔地揉了起来，“巴基，真的很难受吗？”  
然后他忽然意识到一种他不愿意深想的、令他心脏被射穿般疼痛的可能。他回想起巴基脸上不正常的晕红，和火热的性爱期间巴基仿佛丢了魂般的表现——或许，或许巴基并不想要他？只是因为该死的热潮期让巴基丧失了理智，而史蒂夫却像天下任何一个卑鄙的alpha一样趁虚而入……如果真的是这样那史蒂夫简直恨透了自己，但更令他自我厌恶的是，他并不未发生过的一切而后悔。  
“喂……”alpha的惊疑和担忧透过AO联结闪烁了起来，巴基几乎是立刻明白了他身后傻气的alpha在自我怀疑，简直能看到一只耷拉着耳朵的大金毛的具象化，这让他的心头既疼惜又甜蜜，“大个子，你在瞎想些什么，”巴基翻了个身，整个人差不多趴在史蒂夫的宽厚胸膛上。他把下巴枕上交叠的双手，歪着头打量身下大气都不敢喘的男人，咬了咬嘴唇，“我不说话是因为，晚上的时候还叫人家宝贝，现在就只喊巴基了？是不是睡完了就想不认账？”  
“真的？”尽管神经还紧绷，史蒂夫意识到自己在微笑，“我是说，宝贝？你喜欢我这样叫你？或者你更喜欢甜心？蜜糖？我最爱的小乖乖？”  
“停停停！”随着一个比一个肉麻的称呼从史蒂夫性感的嘴唇里吐出来，巴基想起了昨夜他是怎么一边听着史蒂夫在耳边喊他“宝贝”一边又翻来覆去被他操的，一把火从脸颊烧到了耳朵根，忙不迭把手抽出来捂住史蒂夫的嘴，“还是巴基好了，你就是这么跟人调情的吗？这惨不忍睹的技巧我小学的时候就不用了。”而悲哀地发现自己吃这一套的巴基比小学生还小学生，但他不会承认的。  
史蒂夫没有说话，那双蓝眼睛弯了起来，就这样默默不语地看着他。当史蒂夫的手放在巴基腺体处刚刚形成的咬痕上，像是确定什么一样一遍又一遍描摹着这个印记，只有巴基自己知道他用了多大的意志力才没有颤抖或是跳起来大声尖叫。  
他挪开手，飞快地在史蒂夫唇上亲了一下，被反应迅速的史蒂夫一把搂住，困在了一个更深、更火辣、更“成年人”的吻里。他感到快乐，而透过那连通灵魂的联结，他感受得到他的alpha此时也沉浸在那种无与伦比的快乐之中，而他很确定两个人都是彼此快乐的源头，这种积极情感的反馈如同井壁上的回音一层层重叠，粘稠而又滚烫的喜悦快要让巴基晕眩了。  
“你还没有回答我……”一吻结束以后，巴基的额头抵住史蒂夫的，两个人在对方的眼睛里只能看到自己，史蒂夫的声音轻得像耳语，“你有没有不舒服，巴基？我有太粗暴吗？”  
“没有，”巴基嘴硬道，随即在史蒂夫力道适中的揉捏下软了腰，于是只好承认，“好吧，是有那么一点酸。至于粗暴的那部分，我想我还挺喜欢的。”巴基眨了眨眼睛，清清嗓子严肃道，“你合格了，士兵。”  
“是，长官，”史蒂夫蓝眼睛里的瞳孔迅速放大，勾起了一个带着点调侃意味的笑，这笑容加深了他颊边不容易被人注意到的酒窝，让他看起来像是个打着什么邪恶计划的坏男孩，“那么我们要开始下一轮吗？”那双手挑逗般地捏了捏巴基的臀瓣。  
手心的温度让巴基那个使用过度的地方又开始不知满足地抽搐了起来，巴基惊恐地意识到有温热的液体重新开始分泌，他立刻摇头，心有余悸地舔了舔嘴唇，“不了不了，士兵，劳逸结合才能……哎！”

结果还是又来了一轮。  
事后史蒂夫抱着被做了坏事所以嘴唇红肿的巴基讨好似地亲了又亲，而巴基恼怒地瞪着湿漉漉的眼睛，史蒂夫三十年的人生中第一次因为做不好自我约束进行了深刻检讨。  
当然巴基也有爽到就是了。很爽的那种。

等两个人终于体面地足以见人，外面的天已经亮了又黑过一轮了。  
史蒂夫端着一盘子补充热量的食物，脸颊通红地坐在巴基身边。  
“值得一提的是，我才是被操来操去的那一个，所以你没必要表现得像是刚刚被夺去贞操的小媳妇，亲爱的史蒂威。”巴基看着史蒂夫举着一块牛排半天吃不进嘴里的样子，忍无可忍地放下了餐刀。搞什么啊操他的时候看起来经验丰富的完全不像处男呢，现在反而脸红起来了。  
“不，巴基，我不知道，”史蒂夫的声音很紧张，“我是说，太不可思议了，你，还有这一切。就像一场梦一样。”  
“你在说什么傻话啊，史蒂威。”巴基捧着脸，看着那个可以用不可思议来形容的alpha，“这对我来说才像一场梦一样。”他回想起自己之前猜测对方心意的辗转反侧，那些对方就在身边而自己却只能假装做梦把手偷偷搭在他身上的夜晚，“当我意识到你和我抱有一样的感情而终于鼓起勇气吻你的时候。你觉得太快了吗，史蒂夫？”  
史蒂夫咽了口吐沫，他毫不怀疑自己眼里盛满了对面前这个人的喜爱，“事实上，如果我早知道自己会对你一见钟情，我该在那场军事演习里就摘下你的面具说爱你。你会把我当变态一样揍倒吗？”  
“噢，”巴基结结巴巴地说，“‘枪与玫瑰’，那篇愚蠢的报道你也看了？”他简直想把写着那篇愚蠢报道的所有报纸揉成一团塞进作者嘴里，他最不能直视的黑历史啊。  
“我记得你，七年前，”史蒂夫笑了，“对自己有点信心，你可是坚持得最久的狙击手。即使那时我还不知道你是谁。”  
当年还不是美国队长的史蒂夫带领着他的小队取得了第一场真正意义上的胜利，而敌方那个战斗到最后一刻还能冷静地让史蒂夫的队友出局的狙击手同样让他印象深刻。他们谁也没想到，再次见到对方会是在那样的场合。  
“不用想了，我肯定会一拳揍在你脸上，即使你长着一张前无古人的帅脸。那时候我刚服完兵役，看谁都不爽，你没机会啦。”巴基双手抱胸，得意地挑了挑眉，“不过，一见钟情的那部分，我倒挺愿意听你详细说一说。”虽然他一副胸有成竹的样子，但只要用心观察就可以发现，巴基的耳根悄悄地红了。  
“我该从哪开始呢？”史蒂夫吻了吻他的额头，“我本以为我要去拒绝一场令双方都痛苦的婚姻，但当我的小王子走进那家餐厅的时候，我第一次觉得这主意可能并不坏，弗瑞也终于做了点好事。而那天，有人说我是最好的选择，我就明白，我可以不做英雄，不做美国队长，但是我遇见了你。”  
“而无论如何，我会陪你到最后。”  
“好哇，”巴基红着脸，为史蒂夫这像婚礼誓词一般的告白，“你猜怎么着？我见到你的第一眼你黑着一张脸，我在想，这人肯定是个混蛋，连个表面功夫都不肯做。当时我气坏了。”他跨坐在史蒂夫的大腿上，搂住史蒂夫的脖子，“而后来我发现，你真的是个混蛋。”  
“我是。”史蒂夫甜蜜又无奈地承认，然后得到了巴基一个奖励般的吻。


	9. Chapter 9

09  
巴基终于捡起埋在衣服堆里的手机，屏幕漆黑一片，显然电量早已耗尽。连上数据线以后他被争先恐后跳出来的一连串未接来电和信息提示吓了一跳，点开未读信息列表，最上面的一条来自瑞贝卡，内容是字母全大写的“该死的快告诉我你没事否则我要捏碎史蒂夫的蛋！”  
“嘶……”巴基倒抽一口冷气，顿觉下体一痛，为了自己和史蒂夫下半生和下半身的幸福考虑，他手指按得飞快。  
“存活确认。”点击发送。  
“你和史蒂夫操过了？！”又是全大写，几乎是在他发出信息的下一秒就得到了回复。老天啊他真的不想和自己的妹妹讨论性生活。认真的？是那群损友说漏了嘴还是贝卡在他家安了摄像头？  
“我没有在你家安装摄像头，必须澄清。你们整整三天没有踏出家门一步，狗仔和媒体都高兴疯了。现在打开推特趋势，疯狂的网民已经开始讨论王室的新成员叫什么名字了。”密密麻麻的一大段话紧接着蹦了出来，巴基皱着眉头艰难地读了半天，在大脑中艰勉强凑出了这段话的含义。  
巴基先是镇定地看了一眼主屏幕上的日期。距离泳池聚会已经有三天了，也就是说，他和史蒂夫在拉上窗帘的卧室里没日没夜地胡闹了三天。  
其实还有浴室。还有泳池。还有客厅，或许。  
这么一想真有点小骄傲呢。  
巴基捏了捏下巴，想到网络上可能的、对他和史蒂夫性生活的热火朝天的讨论，心情十分复杂。  
“就是这样。我们做了。拜托我和史蒂夫是合法夫夫而且我们已经是成年人了。”发出了这条消息之后巴基舒展了一下身体，浑身骨骼发出“咯吱咯吱”的声响。  
“我记得你的热潮期是在一个月后，詹姆斯。我需要和史蒂夫谈谈。”  
巴基长出了一口气，向后仰倒在沙发上，任由手机滑落到了一边，思考着如何解释他的热潮期提前了这件事。  
“我们是不是该去一趟超市，巴基。”史蒂夫晾好了洗完的床单，一边擦手一边走到客厅。看到巴基瘫在客厅宛如一条咸鱼，他担忧地坐到了巴基旁边，“还是不舒服吗？我会不会做得太过火了，宝贝？”  
“先别去超市史蒂夫，”你不会想被狗仔逮住然后生吞活剥的，“没有过火，我很喜欢，”虽然可能有点过于激烈了，但是，咳，毕竟他的丈夫是超级士兵，完全可以理解不是吗，而且他真的觉得他们的性爱很辣。巴基的喉结滚动了一下，这才道，“不过我们有一点小麻烦，亲爱的。”

瑞贝卡用杀伤力堪比镭射眼的目光把他俩从上到下扫视了一遍，然后皱着脸抽了抽鼻子。  
“你们两个就这样跑出来了？浑身的味道闻起来就像……”就像用对方的信息素当做香波泡了个澡，是个人都能闻出来，这两个人搞在一起了。  
“我洗过澡了。不要再说下去了，无论你在想的是什么我得说真相可能差不多就是你想的那样。”巴基捂脸。  
“哦。”瑞贝卡面无表情，“不管你信不信，我其实没有很好奇。至于有关你俩的性幻想，赞美网友们放飞自我的想象力吧。”  
史蒂夫不会说他在窃喜，为了关于信息素的那部分。在他性格里控制欲爆棚的那一面因为“显而易见他们属于彼此”而感到满足。但是看到巴基坐立不安的模样，他忍不住辩解，“我仍然不能理解现代人热衷窥探他人私生活的癖好，每个人都应该有隐私。我和巴基很好，除此之外无可奉告。”  
“真不敢相信这样的话出自连老二尺寸都被发布到网上的美国队长之口。”瑞贝卡往后一靠，把手臂搭在沙发背上，“不得不说，那个数据真的很令人难忘。”  
“只是研究的需要，巴恩斯小姐。”史蒂夫严肃地更正，虽然他的脸已经红到了脖子根。  
“贝卡，注意语言！”巴基挺身而出挡在史蒂夫前面，“这都是为了学术，是超级士兵血清研究的一部分！当然，我也对美国官方公布受试人隐私这一点颇有微词……”谁想被全世界的人整天意淫自己男朋友的尺寸啊！而且居然还有美国队长款情趣玩具，真的是太令人发指了，现代人真的道德沦丧至此吗？  
“是啊是啊，就好像我完全记不得是谁对着官网发布的史蒂夫打血清前的照片吃吃傻笑了一下午了呢。”瑞贝卡白了巴基一眼。  
然后巴基的脸也红了。  
“所以我完全不意外詹姆斯和你滚在一起，我是说，看到他第一次约会回来之后的傻样我就知道这只是时间问题。”瑞贝卡瞪了巴基一眼，那意思大约是“没想到你居然还能没出息到发情期提前”，然后终于放过了他，把目光停留在史蒂夫身上，眯起了眼，“詹姆斯爱你，而且有眼睛的人就能看出来你也爱他。但是我还是那句话，敢欺负詹姆斯我就打爆你的头。”  
“谢谢，您的肯定对我意义非凡，巴恩斯小姐。”史蒂夫诚恳地看着瑞贝卡，悄悄用大拇指轻轻揉着巴基腰部的骨节，然后紧紧握住了巴基的手，“我会在我有限的生命里爱他，尊重他。我爱巴基是为了爱他，而我每天睁开眼第一个想看到的人是他，入睡前唯一想亲吻的人是他。而当我发现巴基也爱着我，就像我爱他一样，我要感谢这段看似毫无道理可言的婚姻，它让我和巴基在意识到我们相爱之前就已经属于彼此，因为我无法想象和巴基以外的人共度余生。”  
女孩绷着脸，用拇指推了推下巴，“告白虽然老土，胜在真挚。”然后忽然绽开了一个灿烂的笑容，“何必这么见外！跟着詹姆斯一起喊我瑞贝卡就好。”  
几小时后。  
打游戏而已，一个从背后抱住另一个，手把着手一起移动手柄是有幸运值加成吗？又或者这样比较暖和，但现在是夏天啊？瑞贝卡看着搂在一起的两个人陷入了沉思。  
史蒂夫和詹姆斯完全就是一对忽然发现自己深爱的居然就是和自己一起长大的邻居但依然放闪不自知的新晋白痴青少年情侣。而我和安吉是成年人的恋爱。绝对没有眼睛疼。  
不过以后安吉不在家的话，史蒂夫和詹姆斯还是不要一起来我家了。不不不，我还是在门口挂一个牌子，禁止史蒂夫和詹姆斯同时入内。  
瑞贝卡暗暗作了决定。

巴基和史蒂夫拒绝了一切接受媒体采访的邀请，尽管他们蝉联了好几个月的社交网络明星情侣榜首。现在两人坦然定期在街头被人偶遇或者拍照，那些照片被瑞贝卡评价为“以前看了眼睛会疼现在看了眼睛会瞎”。  
结婚，做爱，然后约会。一对正常情侣相爱的手续被他们完全颠倒了。巴基的“三十个做爱地点”计划被史蒂夫否决了，他有点老派的alpha脸色通红，拒绝了这些公开场合的火辣想象。但是史蒂夫觉得他们可以改成在那些地方约会。  
直到某一次大汗淋漓的床上运动以后，史蒂夫才承认他不想让别人看到巴基的身体，哪怕只是可能也不行。巴基爱死了史蒂夫某些时候的占有欲，他决定吻他。一个吻很容易发展成一点别的什么。  
巴基觉得或许以后他们可以试试。

偶尔王子和王子的丈夫也要出席一些无聊的酒会。当然了世界上所有的酒会都一样无聊，无论是美国还是谢尔德。而史蒂夫之所以会出现在这里是因为巴基会来，巴基之所以会出席是因为这场慈善活动所得的款项都会捐给雨林生态研究项目。  
“看起来我不知道还有没有机会继续我之前的考察了，”史蒂夫记得巴基低下眼帘，但依然勾起嘴角，“但我总能利用这个身份做点什么，史蒂夫。”  
虽然不知道一群名流在衣香鬓影之中究竟做个什么慈善吧，但是显然史蒂夫和巴基现在已经能熟练应付这些场合了。

这个自称施密特议员的中年男人不请自来之时，巴基刚刚离开去了洗手间。  
“美国队长，我真激动，”这个说话间带点西欧口音的中年男人踱步上前，“我可是你的粉丝。幸会幸会。约翰·施密特。”他端起香槟致意。  
“多谢，不过史蒂夫·罗杰斯就好。我已经不是美国队长了，施密特先生。”史蒂夫面不改色，思考着自己有没有见过面前这个人。  
“可惜，可惜。”施密特摇头。  
史蒂夫没说话。  
男人等了半天，见史蒂夫不接他话茬，捏紧了酒杯，“看来厄斯金博士还是成功了。但他恐怕想不到美国赶走了它的希望。死不瞑目啊。”  
“九头蛇的人。是你。”听到惨死恩师的名字，史蒂夫皱紧了眉头。  
“有的是人想要他的命，我只是推波助澜了一把。即使我说就是我，你有什么证据呢？”施密特满意地看着史蒂夫面色大变，接着道，“看看，美国是怎么对待他的大英雄的？夺了他的权，赶到欧洲不知名的小国和一个半吊子王子和亲。你不感觉到被欺骗吗，罗杰斯？”  
“你在头脑中有伟大的使命，你有信仰，有要求，你原本准备做一番事，准备受苦牺牲，结果这愚蠢的世界根本不要求你有所作为，作出牺牲。愚人们把英雄角色及其类似事情的英雄史诗当做一场滑稽戏，这些人只配被统治，不配有思想。他们只追求优雅的好房间，追求金钱、权力、美人，对此感到心满意足。谁要追求别的东西，这世界更高远、更美好的秩序，他就是傻瓜。”施密特啜了一口酒，“而你，罗杰斯，和我，我知道，我们是一类人，我们都是有野心也有能力改变世界，营造更稳定的秩序的一份子。承认吧，你已经不是人类了，想一想，按照你的想法改造这个世界，难道你不会为此心动吗？”  
“说完了？”史蒂夫冷冷道，“我以为你们这些虫子几年前就已经死绝了。”  
施密特脸上挂着的笑容收了起来。“砍掉一个头，长出两个头。神盾局就是九头蛇最好的养料。队长，我知道你是哪类人。你不会渴望平静的，那将意味着你一无是处。你还保留着神盾局的秘密通讯线路对吧？这个世界需要被人统治，给这些人自由。我很大度，不计前嫌，你和我是最合适的人选。”  
“你错了。你不明白。那不是自由，是恐惧。而且我不是你想的那类人，我也无心统治世界。我只是一个来自布鲁克林的小子，也永远都会是。”  
“哼。怎么，你对现在的生活很满意吗？在媒体的灯光之下表演，给新闻制造几个头条，成为愚蠢的人们的谈资，像是一只马戏团的猴子，这就是你想要的？难道你也沉浸在omega的温柔乡里不思进取、消磨斗志吗？那个叫詹姆斯的omega婊子就有这么大的魔力？”  
“不许你的脏嘴说他的名字！”史蒂夫上前一步，揪住了他的衣领。  
施密特露出一个诡谲的微笑。  
“嘿史蒂夫！”几步以外，巴基匆匆赶到，史蒂夫放开了抓着施密特的手。“怎么了，亲爱的？”巴基的视线不无担忧地在史蒂夫和施密特之间徘徊。  
“没什么，王子殿下。我和罗杰斯先生一见如故。”施密特微鞠一躬，想行一个吻手礼，被面色不悦的史蒂夫一把打开。  
“看起来，我们谈得不是很愉快。期待下次见面，队长。”

“约翰·施密特。”巴基侧躺在床上，若有所思，“我对他有印象。他是老国王在位时当选的议员之一，退伍军人，为人平和，平时很低调。因为他还是退伍军人，因此在民众之中形象颇好，也没有受到老国王丑闻的波及。”  
“我之前从未见过他。”史蒂夫沉吟。  
“其实，咱们婚礼时，他倒也出席了。我之所以记得他，是因为他当时的眼神让我很不舒服。”像是一条阴冷、狡猾的毒蛇，而当巴基向那方向看去，那个男人又恢复了一贯的温和谦逊，甚至对他举杯行礼。  
“以后不要和他来往，巴基。”皱紧了眉头，史蒂夫继续道，“……他对你很不敬。”  
“我是王子诶，和议员来往过密本来就不是什么好消息。”巴基甜蜜一笑，一只手慢慢顺着史蒂夫的人鱼线往下，“你维护我，我很高兴。不过亲爱的丈夫，在我们的床上是不是可以不要再出现别的男人的名字了？”

而巴基不会想到那是他最后一次见到施密特议员。酒会后的一周，报纸上刊登了施密特议员在家服毒自杀的消息。  
深夜，巴基似有所感，带着浑身冷汗从梦中惊醒。大床的另一侧空无一人。一个上世纪七八十年代才会用的传呼机静静躺在床头，下面压了一张字条。看得出写着纸条的人很焦急，但字迹依然工整。  
那是史蒂夫的笔迹。  
“对不起，巴基。弗瑞遇刺。我不得不去阻止一些事。如果我三天之后没有回来，请联系这条线路。吻你。史蒂夫。”后面是一串数字。

三天后，巴基在电视上看到美国三艘天空母舰被击落的新闻。


	10. Chapter 10

10  
“我真的很好奇你到底用什么办法说动了弗瑞。”昆式机驾驶座上的小胡子男人把音量调低了一点，女郎性感的呻吟声和震到耳膜痛的金属音乐旋律终于不那么夸张了。  
上帝保佑史塔克家的音乐品味吧。  
“我是说，他居然决定让我，天才，亿万富翁，花花公子，全美利坚最棒的机械师和民用飞机驾驶员，凌晨四点飞到欧洲只为了做你的专属司机。当然，我很乐意为你这样火辣的omega效劳。”  
“或许是因为我用三十种语言的脏话轮番不停地问候了他两天两夜吧。”巴基坐在后排淡淡道。  
想到来之前弗瑞便秘一般的脸色，托尼·史塔克因为这种可能爆发出一阵狂笑。  
“干得漂亮！这种方式我以前居然没有想到，虽然简单粗暴但是效果拔群啊。通讯内容请传一份给我，我要永久珍藏。”接着他又嘴巴不停，“我很少看到尼克·弗瑞吃瘪，他那个《刺杀希特勒》式的眼罩让人永远猜不到他在暗地里打什么算盘。队长，我是说罗杰斯是第一个把他噎到无话可说的人，这一点就够酷了，你是第二个。真不愧是夫夫啊。”  
巴基只想闭目养会神，从史蒂夫离开之后他几乎没有怎么合上眼，此时此刻这个喋喋不休的小胡子alpha让他烦躁不已。  
“你一直这么多废话吗，史塔克。”他倚在座位的靠背上，“说真的，再不闭嘴的话我不介意把你打晕然后自己开过去。我有飞行执照的。”  
“遵命，队长夫人。”史塔克笑嘻嘻地行了一个不成样子的军礼。  
“哼，”巴基冷哼一声，“去他的队长夫人。我跟他离婚了。”  
“噢，这可尴尬了。”史塔克瞪大了眼睛，“我可不太擅长应付这种家庭情感伦理剧情，”话虽如此，他还是满脸写着“看戏”，“我想媒体应该会喜欢这个，‘完美皇家婚姻破裂’之类的。我来之前可没听说。看来神盾局的情报人员都该回家奶孩子了。”  
“他们的工作保住了。我刚刚决定的，现在去通知史蒂夫·混蛋·罗杰斯也不晚。我们玩完了。”  
“我说什么来着，包办婚姻靠不住，”史塔克抖着腿，完全不觉得在当事人面前讨论别人婚姻破裂的问题有多尴尬，“之前罗杰斯那个万年老处男居然答应闪婚，我们就觉得不可思议，顺便说我之前下注压他一辈子都会是处男来着，结果被克林特赢走了我半年的零食储备。结婚之前他整天眉开眼笑得像是成功约了心上人去舞会的愣头青，生怕别人不知道他找到了人生第二春，如果工作是他的初恋的话。我们早就看他不顺眼了。我就说，这才刚刚结婚没一年吧，就被自己的omega给踹了。其实想想也正常，他又古板又无趣，被踹也是早晚的事，尤其是对象还是你这样一位有魅力的omega，当初会选择他就已经够稀奇了。如今看来果然还是我这种类型的alpha更受欢迎，英俊，幽默，多金……”  
“不如我们也打个赌吧，”巴基忍无可忍掏出腰上别着的勃朗宁，“就赌是你的嘴快还是我的枪快，如何？”  
小胡子顿了一下，不怕死道，“在赌局没开始的时候，我还有最后一个问题！”  
“说。”  
“如果你真的要和罗杰斯离婚的话，下了飞机以后，我可以请你吃芝士火锅吗？”  
咯哒。子弹上膛声。  
史塔克终于闭嘴了。  
机舱里终于没人说话了，只有机载音响里还传来男歌手卖力的嘶吼。  
“喂，所以那个混蛋还活着吗……”巴基的声音很轻，他闭着眼睛，尾音干脆消失在空气里了，就好像那句话是凭空冒出来的一样。如果仔细听，压低的声音里居然带着哭腔。  
“呃，我保证，活蹦乱跳的，”史塔克还是听见了，他心虚地移动操纵杆准备降落，“不过，恐怕出了一点点小问题，你要做好心理准备……”

巴基面无表情地隔着神盾局医疗室的玻璃盯着史塔克口中的“小问题”。  
一个瘦小、苍白的男人躺在医疗床上。被子微微隆起，好像底下躺着的不是一个成年男人，而是一只猫。那头金发散乱在枕头上，身上微弱的起伏证明那个人还坚强地活着。  
“……根据我们的猜测，在母舰爆炸的时候，队长重伤陷入了昏迷。这可能触发了血清的某种保护机制，让他回到了注射血清前的样子。好消息是，他的伤都痊愈了，并且没有参加‘重生计划’前的那一串毛病，他现在很健康。坏消息是，我们不知道队长什么时候会恢复原样。”说话的是史蒂夫的主治医师，自称布鲁斯·班纳，他推了推眼镜。  
原本站在一边双手抱胸尴尬望天的弗瑞走上前来，“没错，所以队长仍需留在神盾局观察一阵，我们要确保他的情况稳定。希望您能够理解，詹姆斯王子。”  
巴基眼睛一眨不眨地盯着躺在床上的人，头也不回道，“所谓的‘观察一阵’是多久？那个，”他指了指抽血离开的护士，“也是‘观察’的一部分内容吗？”  
“保守起见，三个月左右比较合适，以及是，我们是为了检测罗杰斯队长的生理状况。这都是出于队长的健康考虑。”弗瑞严肃道。  
“别给我来这套了，局长，”巴基转过身，双手插兜，露出一个标准的假笑，“不巧的是，我可不认识什么美国队长。我只知道里面的人是主权国家谢尔德王位第一顺位继承人詹姆斯王子的合法丈夫。您有什么疑义吗？”  
“王子殿下，您这是什么意思？”弗瑞沉下脸色，一旁的班纳医生有点紧张地看着他俩。  
“我的意思是，既然史蒂夫的健康状况良好，我要带他回谢尔德。他不会留在神盾局的，这句话应该不难理解。”  
“不可能。”弗瑞斩钉截铁道，“只有神盾局才拥有研究他身上血清的技术，你这是置罗杰斯的安危于不顾！血清救了他的命！我说的没错吧，班纳博士？”  
“呃……”班纳为难地攥紧了衣角，但还是点了点头。  
“血清，血清，”巴基把这个词在嘴边咂摸了一会，低着头笑了，“你错了，救了史蒂夫的不是血清，是他自己。在你们眼里，史蒂夫也只不过是‘重生计划’的唯一成功试验品吧？怎么，当初把人逼走的是你们，结果捅了篓子悔不当初向人求援的也是你们，一旦目的达到，翻脸的速度就比翻书还快。我问你，尼克·弗瑞，神盾局真的有把史蒂夫当作一个活生生的人，尊重他自己的意见吗？”  
“詹姆斯王子，您的情绪太激动了。我想我们有点误会。”弗瑞镇定地站直了身体。  
“呵，”巴基冷笑一声，“史蒂夫可能是傻子，但我不是，如果你想知道的话，大学期间我的主修是生命科学。如果只是检测身体状况，那为什么要抽几大试管血？真当他是取之不尽用之不竭的血库吗？至于你们口中的观察，也只不过是借着这个千载难逢的机会进行血清研究吧？”  
“殿下，我感到很抱歉，但我们的本意并非欺骗……”班纳站在一边，脸色涨得通红。  
“但在我看来那就是。我明白，班纳博士，你所做的一切都是为了研究。你只不过是没把史蒂夫当做朋友。”  
一边未发话的弗瑞开口了，“詹姆斯殿下，不管你信不信，我们也是真正把队长视作自己人。所以我想，你们是必须留下了。”  
“尼克！”班纳不赞成地看着他。  
“可惜我胆子太小了，”巴基垂下眼帘，然后似笑非笑地打量着弗瑞，“我一个弱小、可怜又无助，只是想带自己丈夫回家的omega实在害怕路上遇到危险。所以如果明天我家人收不到我的消息，相信很快各大国际媒体都会来问责神盾局，谢尔德王室也会呈递一份外交文件。我想那应该是一出好戏，希望贵局能顶得住压力啊。”  
“你！”弗瑞一时语塞。  
“……巴基？”  
三人回头，只见身着病号服的史蒂夫正赤脚站在医疗室的门口。  
“真的是你……”史蒂夫喃喃道。  
“天啊史蒂威，当然是我，还能是谁，”巴基快步上前，抓住史蒂夫的手。现在这双巴基曾经很熟悉的手细瘦而骨节分明，把巴基的手心硌得生疼，“你怎么没穿鞋就跑下来了？你是傻瓜吗？”  
“我听见你的声音了，巴基，睁开眼看见你就在那里。我以为自己在做梦，但即使是梦里我也想来见你……”  
“这不是梦，史蒂夫，”巴基牵起他的手，放在自己的脸上，“我是真的，我就在这，你感受到了吗？”  
“咳。”弗瑞若无其事地咳嗽了一声，班纳博士一脸尴尬。  
史蒂夫这才注意到还有人也在这里，他坦然点头致意，“局长，博士。这是巴基，我的爱人。”他疑惑地看着巴基不豫的脸色和那两人欲言又止的神情。  
“不如这样吧，既然罗杰斯队长已经醒了，那我们就交由他自己来决定。”弗瑞忽然道，“队长，之前我们和您的爱人有一些小分歧。他刚刚简直凶猛得像护崽的母狼，你真该看看。为了您和罗杰斯夫人的安全考虑，我们建议这几个月暂时留在神盾局为妙，防止九头蛇残部进行打击报复。”  
“喂！什么罗杰斯夫人，我才是做决定的那一个！而且史蒂夫既然嫁到谢尔德那就是谢尔德的人，应该叫他巴恩斯太太才对！现在巴恩斯先生打算带他回家，别的意见都无效。”巴基又急又气，生怕不明真相的史蒂夫被弗瑞骗了。  
“巴基，巴基，你听我说。”史蒂夫有点好笑地抚着眼前人的头发，“我明白的，好吗？”  
“你要是真明白就不会傻乎乎地跑回来了，”巴基低头躲开史蒂夫的动作，“被人卖了还在帮别人数钱！”  
“局长，我决定了。”史蒂夫固执地抓紧了巴基的手，“我的决定就是跟随巴基的一切决定。”  
弗瑞翻了个白眼。  
“我也支持罗杰斯队长。”班纳摊手，“所以现在是三比一了，局长？”  
弗瑞瞪了他们三人一人一眼，最后长出一口气，“四比零。满意了吧？”  
“但是在离开美国之前，我和巴基要先去一个地方。”

“那条小巷子，我在那里挨过揍。”史蒂夫整个人几乎陷进汽车座椅里了。他直起身，指向窗外，“事实上，差不多在布鲁克林的每条巷子里我都挨过揍。”  
巴基抱着手臂坐在另一侧，脸绷得紧紧的，把头转向窗外，就是不看史蒂夫。  
“尽管如此，布鲁克林依旧是我在遇到你之前最符合‘家’的定义的地方。我也很多年没回来过了，但我想带你来看看，巴基。”史蒂夫也不恼，他的手悄悄顺着汽车座椅滑到巴基的背后，点了点巴基的脊柱。  
身旁的omega立刻像被踩到尾巴的猫咪一样炸了毛。他坐直了身子，“别碰我！我现在不想跟你说话。”  
“真的么？”面前的小个子瞪大了那双婴儿蓝的眼睛，看起来就像是被踢了一脚的小狗。他的声音透着失落，“托尼告诉我你想要离婚，这是真的吗？你不爱我了，巴基？”  
趁着巴基没有注意，史蒂夫悄悄往他的方向一点一点挪了过去。他的胳膊很快贴上了巴基的。  
巴基立刻把手收了回去。  
“我是全天下最混蛋的混蛋，对不对？你那么好，而我只是一个古板的、从来不知道怎么讨人喜欢的alpha。我猜我这次做了蠢事，如果你想要和我离婚，我也不能阻止你，巴基。这场婚姻本来就是命运给我的奖励，只是现在命运要把它收回去了。”  
“你还真的想离婚吗？”巴基恨恨道，“你不仅是个混蛋，还很蠢，罗杰斯。”  
“你终于肯跟我说话了。但是你喊我罗杰斯，我不再是你的史蒂威了吗？”史蒂夫笑眯眯的，窄小的瓜子脸看起来乖巧又惹人怜，“我当然不想，但我怕你真的对我失望了。我多么希望你能永远属于我，如果离开了你，我想我会心碎，心碎不会让我死去，但我将再也不会完整。我记得你之前说过，想要和我一起回布鲁克林，你现在还想吗，巴基？……我还有这个机会吗？”  
“……你就是非要问个明白不可，对吧。难道跟你一起回来是别的什么人吗？你就是仗着知道我爱你，所以才这么肆无忌惮地耍无赖吧？”巴基红着眼眶，“我知道你是英雄，也知道这是你的能力和你的责任，我不能拦着你去做你应该做的事。但是当你站在危险面前，能不能想到，我也是会担心的啊，我担心你会在我看不见的地方受伤，担心你再也回不来，而我只是一个普通人，什么都做不了。这不是一场小巷子里的打架，史蒂夫。在我眼里你永远不是必须要做的什么英雄，我是说，你当然是英雄，这也是我爱你的理由之一。但你也只是我的丈夫，我的alpha，我唯一深爱着的人。”  
“巴基……你哭了？”看着那双翠绿色的大眼睛里闪动的水光，史蒂夫的心脏仿佛被一只大手揉搓着，又像是被针尖刺破，流出酸而微涨的温热液体。他费力地抬起上半身，吻去了心上人的泪珠，“别哭，宝贝，别哭。我的心会痛。我没事，巴基，我还好好的。你也不是普通人，你是我最重要的人，重于全世界。”他一边细密地吻着巴基的脸颊一边喃喃道。  
巴基一开始还倔强地把脸别开，但史蒂夫锲而不舍地捧住巴基的脸眷恋地吮吻，于是他妥协了，只是眼泪流得更凶。  
“我怎么敢有恃无恐呢？我怕你不要我了。我想我只是……太久没有被人关心过，以至于忘了那种感觉是什么。你会原谅我吗，宝贝？”史蒂夫得寸进尺地跨上巴基的膝盖，居高临下地吻住巴基的额头、鼻梁，然后用牙齿轻轻啃咬巴基下巴上那道肉沟，极尽温柔地舔弄。  
“呜……”巴基哽咽着，又被史蒂夫密集地吻搞得有点喘不上气，“但是……你有我了，史蒂夫。我会陪你到最后。所以别再让我担心了，混球。”  
“那也是天底下最幸福的混球。因为我拥有世界上最好的巴基，他说他会陪我到最后。”  
吻变得狂乱了起来，暴风骤雨般落在耳垂，脖颈，巴基的呼吸渐渐急促，“你真是……油嘴滑舌的。”  
“这些话永远只对你说，我保证。”灼热的气息交织在一起，整个车厢的温度似乎都上升了。

“嘀！嘀嘀！”  
驾驶位的山姆·威尔逊终于忍无可忍地拍了拍喇叭，“不好意思，以防你们不知道，我是个活人不是一块会开车的叉烧，是这车里第三个会喘气的人类。以及这辆车是威尔逊家的私人财产不是神盾局的公物，我不建议你们就在这里来上一发。顺便一提，我看到交警走过来了。”  
“噢！”刚刚意识到车里还有另外一个人、正纠缠得难舍难分的两人立刻分开，看起来不再像是要立刻搞上一炮了，只是巴基头发凌乱，有几根粘在脸上，眼睛里盛满了水汽，两片饱满的嘴唇此刻又红又肿，上身的衣服扣子也解开了两颗，一副被人刚刚做过什么坏事的模样。当然史蒂夫也没有体面到哪里去。  
下车之时史蒂夫放手在额头前用力挥了一下，“谢了，伙计。”  
“其实我也不那么介意，”山姆对着一脸傻笑的史蒂夫，无可奈何但真心实意地道，“祝你幸福，队长。”


	11. Chapter 11

11  
格丽丝盯着窗边那个陌生的客人，怔怔地出了一会神。  
还好这会店里人不多。格丽丝确信以前没有见过那位棕发的年轻人，但总觉得他有点眼熟，毕竟这样出众的长相很难让人忘记。此时他穿着一件浅灰色的针织V领衫，铅笔灰的紧身牛仔裤，配一双简单的尖头高跟鹿皮靴。脖子上随意地系一块墨绿条纹方巾，挽了一个别致的结，那颜色很衬他的眼睛。  
客人来到柜台，点了一份经典款柠檬塔，又要了杯冰美式。他声音低沉但绵软，讲话时嘴角微微翘起，手指关节会不自觉地轻扣桌面，那份天真感和他坏男孩似的侧分长卷发和进攻性极强的alpha信息素有点格格不入。格丽丝目送着他拿着餐点挑了一个靠窗的位置，他双手托着那块柠檬塔，咬下的同时用鲜红的舌尖舔去即将流出来的芝心，虔诚而认真，像是在品尝什么宫廷名厨的顶级美食，让人莫名觉得这家店的格调都提升了一个档次。光影下，他的轮廓让人想起黄金年代一封未寄出的情书。  
直到又一位顾客推门进来，她才意识到自己已经看了人家很久了。  
新来的那位又瘦又小，头发像稻草一样乱七八糟，上面压着一顶贝雷帽。现在很少见到背带西裤了，但是穿在来人身上却有种奇特的轻盈感和澄澈感。他背着一个巨大的画夹，白衬衫解开两个扣子，袖子挽到了手肘下方，但还是蹭上了铅笔灰，沾着几块斑驳的颜料，像是上个世纪的街头画家。  
两个有趣的人，格丽丝想。  
然后她看到画家踱到那张桌子前，一只手背在身后攥紧了衣角，声音有点紧张，“您好，我知道这有点唐突，但是我可以坐在这里吗？”  
这搭讪也太老土了。格丽丝觉得惨不忍睹甚至想嘘一声。  
没想到情书先生打量了他一眼，居然点头答应了。  
“看看这是谁，”情书先生依然坐在原地，眼睛弯了起来，“一个愤怒的小画家。我的荣幸。”  
“其实，”两个人安静地坐了好一会儿，画家终于开口了。他咽了口唾沫，有点坐立不安，“我刚刚在广场上就看到你了。我当时在想，如果我有司汤达综合征，恐怕立刻就会晕倒。”  
情书先生被逗笑了，“你们艺术家都这么会说话吗？”  
“不，那只是心里话。”画家诚恳地注视着情书先生的眼睛。“我走过很远的路，见过形形色色的人，但当我看到你时，你让我想起遥远的黄昏我在天边惊鸿一瞥的云彩，一首早存在于我脑海中的诗，一段我在出生之前就已经保留的记忆，和一个我必将抵达的地方。”  
情书先生看着画家微笑，他没有说话，只是带着笑意无奈地摇了摇头。  
“你的轮廓一定为画家所钟爱，因为显而易见，你是缪斯的化身。”  
“是吗？”情书先生托着腮，有点漫不经心地垂下了眼，“那你呢，小画家？”  
“当然也是我的缪斯。如果这份垂青能落在我头上，你是否愿意当我的模特？”  
情书先生不置可否，百无聊赖地搅动着杯里的咖啡，左手无名指上的银圈熠熠生辉。  
格丽丝打赌那光芒让画家的心碎了。  
“我的丈夫是个醋坛子，如果让他知道了，他会嫉妒的。”  
“噢，”画家的声音干巴巴的，听起来怪异而奇特，这个可怜人啊，“我想，一定是因为他非常爱你。我们可以不让他知道。”  
“嗯哼，或许吧，”情书先生眨了眨眼。有的人徒有一双大眼睛，但却呆板得像是他们空空如也的脑袋；但情书先生的眼睛灵活而温柔，当他看着你时，你会错觉自己是宇宙的中心。“但是我很爱他。虽然看他吃醋挺可爱的，可我不舍得看他难过。”  
下一秒，格丽丝惊奇地看到画家涨红了脸，像是求爱不成而恼羞成怒地捉住了情书先生戴着指环的手，“巴基！”  
等一下，有哪里不对？  
“年轻人，不想被赶出去就放尊重点！”刚从后厨里出来、还系着围裙的丽萨祖母手握着扫帚气势汹汹地挡在画家面前，“你刚刚想做什么？”  
随后她眯起了眼，疑惑地看着那个瘦小的画家，“史蒂夫？”  
“呃，嗨，丽萨，”看来丽萨确实认识他，画家的声音因为被揭穿的尴尬而结巴了起来，“最近过得如何？老约翰身体还好吗？”  
“还在喘气，谢谢你惦记着他，”丽萨的语气缓和了一点，但仍然不赞成地双手叉腰，“我从小看着你长大，可不记得你是这样被拒绝后就会动手动脚的蛮横粗鲁的流氓，史蒂夫。萨拉知道了会失望的。”  
“女士，这真的是个误会！”情书先生，现在应该叫他巴基，脸上烧起了红霞，像是羞于解释一样，“说来话长，但史蒂夫是我丈夫。”  
“哦，哦，”丽萨先是看了看恨不得把头低穿地心的史蒂夫，又看了看虽然也满脸通红但有意无意挡在史蒂夫身前的巴基，最后盯住了他俩紧紧交握的双手。她恍然大悟，看着他们像母亲看着两个夏日午后在院子里追逐嬉戏而被泥巴弄脏了双手和新洗衬衫的男孩，“我明白，我明白。你们这些花样啊。年轻真好。”  
史蒂夫和巴基一定用尽了全身力气才没有夺门而出。

我错了，开始我以为这会是一场《卡萨布兰卡》式的罗曼蒂克电影，结果故事的走向成了老套色情片，当我担心会演变成法制频道犯罪心理之后，现实告诉我这其实是一场狗血而愚蠢的爱情肥皂剧。格丽丝想。  
但是色情的部分，真的可以有。

“虽然有点出乎意料，”巴基抱着枕头倒在床上，刚刚史蒂夫尴尬又无奈的表现让他内心又是喜爱又是好笑，“但不得不说你设计的剧本和台词太妙了。流浪画家和他芳心寂寞的缪斯，这真的很辣，史蒂威。只不过，对于搭讪来说，那实在有点老派了。”  
“但是你喜欢。”史蒂夫得意地哼笑，巴基着迷地看他这样的神态，眼里是连他自己也没有意识到的温情，“否则你也不会在那个女孩一直盯着你看的时候还……”史蒂夫想起咖啡馆桌子下面的小秘密，转头看向他又爱又恨的顽皮恋人。  
“我可没注意到什么姑娘。看来我有一句话确实没有说错，我的丈夫真的是个醋坛子。”  
“而他也真的非常爱你。”  
“那么非常爱我的醋坛子先生，”巴基拽着史蒂夫西裤上的背带把他拉近，近到他们的呼吸都频率相同，“我要给你一个奖励。”巴基的声音黏糊糊的，像是稠得化不开的蜂蜜。  
“是什么？”史蒂夫的声音只剩下了气音，他难以自已地吻上巴基的眼睫和眉宇。  
“一个……坏女孩……你喜欢吗？”  
绿眼睛的omega用慢动作把那件针织衫卷了起来，一直拉到胸口以上。然后他张开嘴轻轻咬住了衣服下摆。  
“巴基……你……”史蒂夫清晰地听见自己的心跳声。  
那件针织衫下面是一件又薄又小的黑色蕾丝女式内衣。一条细细的带子绕过颈后。  
现在史蒂夫明白为什么巴基要系着一块领巾了，他是为了挡住那条带子。那条罪恶的、性感的带子。想到刚刚他就是这样带着针织衫的秘密，在咖啡馆用鞋子顺着裤管一路往上，最后停留在他的胯下，隔着裤子慢慢地、点火似地挑逗自己，史蒂夫就像当时一样无法抗拒地硬了。  
巴基拉着史蒂夫的手，放在了自己牛仔裤的裤腰上。  
史蒂夫觉得自己解开扣子的手微微颤抖，他有点费力地剥下这条紧身的裤子，解救出了巴基那双修长有力、此时被黑色吊袜带勒出了红痕的双腿。  
“我该涂口红的，这样就能把唇印印在你的衬衫领子上，”一只手点了点史蒂夫的衣领，“或许再抹一点睫毛膏……啊！”  
吊袜带被人勾了起来，然后毫不留情地松开，迅速弹了回去，打在大腿上，发出“啪”的一声轻响。那并不疼，但是巴基的眼圈蓦地红了  
他把头歪向一边，棕发散乱地遮住了脸，咬住了自己饱满的下唇，用牙齿细细碾着，在史蒂夫沉默而目不转睛的灼灼目光注视下既羞耻又兴奋。他抬起腿，绷直了脚尖，学着在咖啡馆时的样子轻轻蹭了蹭史蒂夫的侧腰，“对我温柔一点，小画家。”  
“是吗，”alpha的声音很压抑，他跪在巴基的腿间，恶劣地再一次挑起那条弹性极好的带子，“我以为你喜欢这样，巴基。”松手的瞬间带子重新在腿上增添一道红痕，他又听见巴基微弱的呜咽。另一只手探向巴基的腿间，把内裤粗暴地拨到一边，“你硬了，”手指往后深入到那个已经开始不知羞耻地分泌爱液的后穴，“而且还湿了。我以为你喜欢我粗暴一点。”  
“那就……那就快来。”深蓝的床单更加衬托omega的肤色，他细腻平直的锁骨上布满了情动的红潮，眼帘垂下，从睫毛的缝隙里偷偷瞟着史蒂夫的动作。  
“我不会，不如你教我。”史蒂夫无辜道，翻身平躺在一边，看上去可恶极了。  
巴基嗤笑一声，故意压低腰肢翘起臀部，维持着这个艰难的姿态，像只猫一样手脚并用地爬到史蒂夫身边，低头用牙齿咬开西裤拉链，那根已经起立敬礼的阴茎立刻跳出来和他打了个照面。他用脸颊缓慢而罪恶地蹭了蹭那根家伙，吹了一个下流的口哨，“尺寸不错。”他转过头，舌尖舔过有些红肿的嘴唇，“我是你的第一个女孩吗，画家先生？”  
“当然，也是唯一一个……”细瘦的手指赞许般重重拍上巴基的臀瓣，留下一个五指分明的鲜红掌印，“你这个坏女孩。”巴基的腰颤抖了一下，然后泄愤般张口含进了史蒂夫身下挺立的阴茎，用鼻尖轻轻拱着史蒂夫的大腿根，像是寻求庇护的小动物。  
史蒂夫大力揉弄着巴基饱满的臀肉，着迷地看着自己的五指深深陷入白花花的皮肉里，他用两根手指把巴基的后穴撑开，灵活的舌头探了进去。  
Omega的腰立刻软了。他难以抑制地流着泪，随着史蒂夫舌尖的动作打颤，一边把史蒂夫的阴茎含得更深，就像被欺负狠了的孩子吮吸着他的安慰棒棒糖。腿根难耐地磨蹭着，他想去摸一摸自己已经流出前液的阴茎，但是那只手被可恶的史蒂夫从他腿缝间伸出的手一把攥住，只能不着痕迹地挺动下身去蹭史蒂夫骨节突出的手腕。  
史蒂夫还是没有射，可是巴基的嘴已经酸了。随着那条柔软的、灵活的舌尖在穴道深处的几下冲刺，他再也跪不住了，仰面软倒在一边，嘴角拉出细长的银丝。  
“你流出来的东西把床单弄脏了，还有我的手腕。”他的alpha覆在他身上。“都是你的东西。”然后这个小个子一点一点细细舔去了自己手腕上晶亮的液体。  
巴基抬起腿，两只手臂勾住自己的膝弯，此时他的膝盖直哆嗦，像是风中颤抖的蝴蝶，露出中间那个粉色的、还在流水的小洞，“那你就来把我堵住。快点，史蒂夫。”  
等那根熟悉的阴茎埋进他的身体，巴基发出了一声满足的叹息。他抱住胸前的史蒂夫，他的丈夫，但此刻史蒂夫那让他有些陌生的样子带来了难以言喻的背德感。  
好像是知道他在想什么，史蒂夫附在他的耳畔道，“你丈夫知道这些吗？他会这样干你吗？”  
“唔！”巴基睁大了眼，瞳孔剧烈地收缩，胸膛鼓动像振翅欲飞的鸟。他的后穴不自觉地咬紧，把那根阴茎吃得更深。  
有人在隔着那件胸衣舔弄他的乳头。巴基的乳头一直很敏感，这件蕾丝胸衣他穿起来并不舒服，不知道是不是小一号的缘故，紧紧绷在他身上，磨着他的乳头像是一场漫长而隐秘的酷刑。他打赌自己的乳头已经被破皮了，因为那里又痒又疼又烫，而天杀的史蒂夫还在用牙齿不厌其烦地啮咬，又像婴儿一样嘴巴一鼓一憋地吸吮，让他既想哭又想大叫。  
见他不说话，史蒂夫掀起他的内衣，露出里面果然饱受折磨的胸肉，整个胸膛已经布满凌乱的红痕和齿印，两个乳头被蹂躏得颤颤巍巍，红肿，又因为沾满了口水而泛着水光。  
“你之前就是这样在咖啡店勾引我的？是不是很想当着其他人的面，就这样让我摸摸这里？”  
“我想，我想，求你摸摸它，好疼，史蒂夫……”巴基呜咽着。  
“小傻瓜。”史蒂夫既无奈又有点生气，两手护在胸脯的两侧，努力往中间聚拢，挤出一道浅沟，用舌头在那道沟里温柔地舔弄。但他觉得这样有点得了便宜还卖乖了，他没法告诉自己不喜欢这个。  
“快一点……”巴基夹紧了史蒂夫的腰，把头撇到了一边。随后几下重重的挺动逼出了巴基喉咙里的尖叫。  
“天啊，我们已经做了那么多次，但你还是那么紧，巴基，我的宝贝。”  
“是你太大了……你怎么还是那么大，把我填得满满的……”巴基无意识地呢喃。  
坚硬的头部来到了那个前几次做爱都没有深入到的隐秘入口，“巴基，我想进去。”史蒂夫把头埋在巴基的颈间，撒娇似地嘟囔。  
“不行，现在不是发情期，会很疼……啊！”几下不得章法的顶弄让巴基浑身没有了力气。有时候巴基觉得变小的史蒂夫像是被按下了什么奇怪的开关，好像不止身体变小了，心智也变成了十几岁的少年，释放出了他所有的任性和固执，对于这样的史蒂夫他既新奇又爱怜。  
他知道自己虽然抗拒但最终还是会答应，因为他没法拒绝这样的史蒂夫。  
“我爱你，我爱你，”史蒂夫像只小奶狗一样扑腾，在他身上胡闹，“让我进去，巴基。”  
“你轻一点，嘶……”  
瘦小的alpha压在他身上，轻得他几乎感觉不到。Alpha赤裸的身躯上，细密的汗毛在光下白得几乎透明，看起来可爱又毛茸茸，真的像是一只讨奶喝的小狗。巴基心软了，软得一塌糊涂，心脏像是被泡在柠檬水里，对着史蒂夫这孩童一般的喜悦，尽管他在做的绝对不是孩童会做的恶劣行径。那双绿色眼眸闪烁着光芒，也流出了一滴羞涩的眼泪。他尽力放松了身体，完完全全把自己交付了出去，紧张地咬住了史蒂夫的肩膀。  
那个入口刚刚打开了一点，史蒂夫像刚上战场的青头大兵一样莽撞地长驱直入，急不可耐地冲了进去，惹得巴基一声痛呼。  
他们很少做到这一步，自从发情期那次之后，做爱之时巴基也没有刻意打开过自己的生殖腔。并非热潮期的深入让他又酸又疼，再加上史蒂夫无处释放的精力和兴奋，巴基被顶得差点撞上床头的木板，让他错觉自己会被晃到散架。  
史蒂夫埋在他耳边深深地喘息，巴基感觉到体内的阴茎跳动了几下，他知道史蒂夫要射精了，“不行……唔！”一个吻封住了他的嘴，硕大的alpha结在巴基的生殖腔里展开，这恐怖的、从没尝试过的感受让巴基抓紧了身上人的后背，他感觉自己被alpha的阴茎钉得死死的，整个人从内而外被占有、被灌满。  
射精持续了一刻钟，之后结并没有消退，在这一期间两个人被紧紧地连在了一起，史蒂夫一边小声道歉一边吻着巴基泪流满面的脸。  
“你是我的了，女孩。”他高大俊美的爱人被自己压在了身下，欺负得乱七八糟。那双吊带袜沾满了奇怪的黏腻的液体，被褪下来扔在了一边，宣告它的寿终正寝。巴基的下身还含着自己的阴茎和自己刚射出来的东西。史蒂夫觉得自己糟糕极了，但是心满意足。  
“我一直都是，混球。”巴基搂紧史蒂夫的脖子，压低他的头好去亲吻史蒂夫的嘴唇。

之后他们又胡闹了好几次，等一切结束之后巴基浑身发软地起了高热，把史蒂夫急得直冒冷汗。  
他倒了一杯水，坐在床边抵住巴基的额头，“天啊巴基，我是不是太糟糕了。”  
巴基费力地睁开眼，伸手压了压史蒂夫稻草一样的头发，“没有。这不是你的错，说实话我还挺享受的……唔，或许是有点太激烈了。”

当医生用意味深长的目光看着史蒂夫，告诉他巴基正在经历正常的omega孕早期生理保护机制，史蒂夫站在原地仿佛被雷劈过一样，大脑隆隆作响，丧失了一切思考能力。  
巴基后悔他当时没有把那个表情拍下来，然后拿来嘲笑史蒂夫一辈子。


	12. Chapter 12

12  
史蒂夫皱紧眉头，耳朵上夹着一只铅笔，不时被他取下来在面前的白纸上写写画画。  
巴基侧躺在床的另一边，用一只手撑着头，灯光下他的小丈夫几乎要被被子和枕头淹没了。白色的老头衫穿在史蒂夫身上过于肥大了，松松垮垮地挂在肩膀上，露出一大半肋骨。壁灯打在史蒂夫的头发上，是阳光一样温暖的金色。那真的很可爱，而且他真想把史蒂夫皱着的眉头揉开，alpha抿着嘴的严肃模样实在让他很想恶作剧。  
“巴基……哦，宝贝，你睡着了？”史蒂夫忽然开口，然后意识到什么似的，压低了声音。  
“唔？”一双手搂住了史蒂夫的脖子，巴基拉长了尾音，“还没有，不过已经很晚了。怎么了，亲爱的？”他凑上去，吻了吻史蒂夫毛茸茸的耳朵。  
“我在想，”史蒂夫心不在焉地回吻，“到了孕期，如果你什么也吃不下，饿瘦了，甚至生病了怎么办？”  
笑声被巴基憋在了喉咙。他从背后抱住了史蒂夫，用额头蹭起了他的后颈。  
“还有，我们的宝宝会喜欢什么样的房间？我们是不是该着手准备买婴儿用品了，他或她会喜欢黄色？蓝色？天啊宝宝该在美国还是谢尔德上幼儿园？他……”一连说了一大串的史蒂夫完全沉浸在了自己的世界里，在他的设想中已经开始为了孩子的人际交往而忧心忡忡了。  
“我完全理解你的担忧，史蒂威，但是不是有点为时过早，”巴基开始还一脸正经，而后终于绷不住了，“噗……毕竟它仅有一个月大小，估计和一颗受精卵没什么两样呢，恐怕没有意识来承受你如山的父爱。所以，暂时考虑不到喜欢什么颜色的问题。”  
他轻嗅着爱人的气息，在自己丈夫的背上咬了一口。  
“巴基……”伸手摸了摸背后调皮的爱人的脑袋，史蒂夫叹了一口气，坐在床上像一只沮丧的狗熊。  
“我不知道宝宝会怎么想，”巴基把手顺着汗衫的袖口伸了进去，撩拨着史蒂夫的腰腹，这只不安分的手被史蒂夫一把抓住，“咳咳，但是你的omega伴侣对于你只记得宝宝却忘了他的事实很不满，他要控告你冷暴力了。”  
温暖的微笑挂在史蒂夫的脸上，他执起那只手，把温热的吻烙在手背上。费力地把假装闹别扭的巴基捞起来，史蒂夫把巴基搂在怀里，用手指轻轻梳理着他的头发，尽管这个姿势因为体型差距而有点别扭，但他俩显然都乐在其中，巴基还差点因为头皮的触感过于舒服而打起小小的呼噜。  
“噢老天，”终于反应过来的史蒂夫不好意思地笑了，“我刚刚是不是表现得很蠢？”而后不等巴基回答就自言自语道，“是啊，一定是，你还笑了。”  
“没有，我只是觉得你那样很可爱。”巴基玩着史蒂夫衣服上的一个线团。  
“这不公平巴基，”他控诉道，“为什么你表现得那么镇定自若，我却完全慌了头，像是一个新手傻瓜。”  
“从某种意义上讲，你确实是新手。你没有很蠢，你只是太紧张，又太期待了。事实上，从医生那得知消息的那一刻起，你就一直那么紧张，都不像你了。”  
“那……巴基，你想要这个孩子吗？”史蒂夫的声音放轻了，像是做好了一个重要的决定，“我知道它来得很突然，在你的计划之外，而且完全是由于我的任性。”他想起那场火辣的性爱，脸有点红，“你说得对，我应该第一时间关心你的想法，巴基。我当然期待一个孩子，但你知道我永远最爱你。所以无论你作出什么决定，我都会支持你。我们要等到我们都准备好的那一天，不是吗？”  
“十分钟前我看到你坐在那里，我想起了之前，我们也是躺在这张床上。”巴基没有回答史蒂夫的问题，他的呼吸顿了一下，然后思考着自己要说的话，“你可能不知道，我就躺在床的另一边，你在灯下读书的样子性感极了。我当时就想，我是多爱这个男人啊。”  
史蒂夫笑着吻了吻他的发顶，“我也爱你，而且我打赌当时我一页书也没看下去，满心满眼都是你，宝宝。”  
“而刚刚，”巴基继续道，“看到你在灯下咬着嘴唇为我们的未来、为我们的宝宝做计划的样子，我发现我还可以再爱你一点，更爱你一点。”他仰起头去够史蒂夫的嘴唇，两人的唇瓣极尽缠绵地碾磨了一会，“所以史蒂威，遇到你没什么计划不计划的，发生的一切就都是最好的。我想不到更好的了。所以，就顺其自然的迎接它，好吗？”  
“我也每天都更爱你，巴基，”史蒂夫的声音有点哽咽，“其实我只是担心，我还没有准备好去做一个父亲。这是我们的第一个孩子，我是如此手足无措，没有任何经验可以供我参考。我的父亲很早就去世了，我不知道我能不能符合这个孩子对于父亲的期待……”  
“噢史蒂威，我的史蒂威，”巴基叹着气，用着惠特尼的咏叹调，“你已经是一个好父亲了。你给了它一个父母如此相爱的家庭，而且你还如此爱它，在它还没来到人世的时候。”  
“真的？”史蒂夫的眼睛亮起来了，“但愿我能做好，但愿我别把这一切搞砸。我是说，遇到你是我人生最美好的事情，巴基，而我竟然还能享有更大的幸福。”  
“其实，不得不说，你这个小小的样子实在很能激发人的母性，我能这么快想通也不无这份功劳。”巴基挑起一边眉毛。  
“我相信你会是一个好母亲。”史蒂夫笑着摇头，翻身覆住了他。  
“你知道吗？”他对史蒂夫坏笑着，“你这句话听起来实在有点色情——尤其是现在这种姿势。”  
“你怎么知道我不是故意的……”最后的话语声被淹没在一个绵长的吻里。  
被子耸动了几下，不一会儿传来窸窸窣窣的动静和巴基难耐的呻吟，“天啊就是那里你这个小混蛋那真的——”  
“不行。”正要提枪上阵的时候史蒂夫停了下来。他满头是汗，金发被黏在脸上。  
“怎么了？继续啊？”巴基软绵绵道。  
“现在太早了，如果做爱会伤到宝宝。”史蒂夫满脸通红，有点结结巴巴的，“我问过医生了。事实上，前三个月都最好不要做爱。”  
“哦，上帝。”巴基喃喃道，“我忽然有点不是那么要这个孩子了……”

快到家的时候，史蒂夫犹豫着要不要把巴基叫醒。  
在巴基怀孕的第二个月，史蒂夫奇迹般地恢复了原状，据班纳博士初步推测，这是因为他标记的omega的孕期信息素对史蒂夫的血清产生了影响。当时他表现出了进一步研究的求知欲，但被巴基毫不犹豫地谢绝了，因此没有强求。由于在洞察计划中的表现不能公之于众，史蒂夫被授予了神盾局行动部总司令的职位，还好工作地点就在谢尔德，他只需要处理从总部传过来的文件即可。在这种特殊时期，他不想和巴基分开半步。  
怀孕早期的呕吐症状和食欲不振把巴基折腾得够呛，再加上他格外容易疲倦，但又很难睡得着，因此很少见到巴基睡得这么香。史蒂夫心疼地用手指轻轻拂过巴基眼底的青黑，对爱人的困境无计可施又心痛如绞。  
他不想增加巴基的身体负担，同时也听从了医生的指示，这三个月来并没有和巴基做爱。他知道巴基也很想要，每一次虽然史蒂夫也被撩拨得心头火起，但他最后还是拒绝，只是用手和嘴取悦完巴基之后自己再躲进洗手间解决问题。没想到巴基会因此趁他今天有远程会议的时候离家出走。  
“唔……到家了吗？”巴基在他怀里揉了揉眼睛。  
“是的。你醒了？宝贝。我们下车吧。”  
他像上车前一样把巴基打横抱起，迈开长腿要踏进门里。  
“喂！”巴基难为情地捶打着史蒂夫的胸口，“放我下来，别人在看，史蒂夫！”  
“那就让他们看。”  
“天啊，”巴基把脸埋在史蒂夫敞开的大衣里，“大魔王，你把我可爱的小豆芽藏到哪里去了？”  
“别去想小豆芽了，”史蒂夫挑眉，“你都有我了。”  
“那不一样，”两腿夹住史蒂夫的腰，巴基被史蒂夫托着臀部抱了起来，“我固然爱你，但小豆芽时候的你是我的软肋。”  
“喂喂喂，我要吃醋了。”  
“你好幼稚史蒂夫，是小孩子吗？”  
“离家出走的人更幼稚。”  
“我那不是离家出走，”辩解的巴基耳朵悄悄地红了，但很快又强撑道，“我只是想出去散散心。太无聊了史蒂夫，我觉得，我快要被你养成一块白面包啦！”  
“你明明瘦了那么多，”史蒂夫心疼道，手臂使力，把巴基又往上托了托，像是要证明自己的话，“是我的错，巴基。你为了我和我们的孩子，每天那么辛苦，我应该把工作辞掉，多陪陪你。”  
“你又在说傻话了。”巴基抱住史蒂夫头发凌乱的脑袋，“是我自己钻牛角尖了，好吗？”  
“怎么了，巴基？”两人进到屋里，史蒂夫不肯放开巴基，两人坐在沙发上，史蒂夫环着巴基的腰，变成了巴基面对面坐在史蒂夫腿上的姿势。他又露出那副可怜兮兮的表情，“我希望你告诉我……我知道你有保留自己想法的权利，但是，你所有的愉快和不愉快，我都想知道。说出来，宝宝，如果这能让你好受些。”  
他的omega在他颈间叹息了一声。  
“我想我只是……无事可做，所以开始胡思乱想。我拥有你了，史蒂夫，这是我的全部，其他什么王子的头衔，不过是虚名罢了。但是我曾经修读生物学位，参军，去雨林里做实地考察——那时的我也很快乐。而现在……我也很快乐，但那不一样，你明白吗，史蒂夫？天啊，我在说什么啊……我已经拥有了那么多，还有什么权利感到不满足呢。”巴基捂住了脸。  
“我明白，我明白，宝贝。”他亲吻着omega的眉心，疼惜地捧住了巴基的脸颊，“而我居然没有考虑过你的感受……我真应该辞掉那个什么总司令，我该多陪陪你。”  
“别。”巴基伸手捂住史蒂夫的嘴，他闷闷地说，“那是你的工作，史蒂夫。我知道你的意义不需要这些外在的形式来证明，但是你是英雄啊，而之前是王室和我太自私了，真的让你变成了马戏团的猴子……我已经身不由己了，而我至少希望你可以做你想做的事。”  
史蒂夫的肩膀湿润了，但他什么都没说，“你猜怎么着？如果你不快乐，我也不会快乐，巴基。而我想做的从来不是什么英雄，我永远都是那个布鲁克林的小子，是你的小豆芽。我想做的事有千万种实现的方法，我只有先成为史蒂夫，才能做其他事，只有在你面前我才是史蒂夫。而我早就烦透了坐在办公室签那些该死的文件。我想多陪陪你。”  
“嘿，我们成了互送麦琪的礼物的傻瓜了。”巴基破涕为笑，不好意思地抹去自己的泪水，用指尖卷起史蒂夫的金发，“我真的太情绪化了……”  
“你是孕夫，怎样情绪化都不为过。所以我们想要什么都要坦诚地说出来。你想要什么，巴基？”  
“我很贪心。我想要我的小豆芽快乐，还想要来自史蒂夫的好多好多的爱……”他的声音顿了一下，“最好还有好多好多的性。老天啊，我好想你，我想要你，史蒂夫。”  
“我也是。”天知道这三个月来史蒂夫又用了多大的自制力去忍耐呢。他把巴基抱进卧室，轻轻放在床上，用目光一遍遍抚摸着爱人的面容。  
“所以，”巴基开口了 ，从下而上望着史蒂夫，有点羞涩地咬了咬唇，“你想要什么，史蒂夫？”  
“我更加贪心，”他注视着自己此生的挚爱，“我想要你，那等同于全世界。”

三年后。  
巴基面对着当地医护人员和一脸傻笑的史蒂夫，真的很头痛。  
他和史蒂夫的环游世界之旅不得不中止了，因为——  
天啊他的妹妹瑞贝卡要和相恋五年的女友结婚了婚礼在下个月举办他们必须从非洲赶回去了而在这个节骨眼上他发现自己又怀孕了他的女儿布鲁克林睁着满是求知欲的眼睛问他什么是怀孕我就要有弟弟妹妹了吗可是罪魁祸首史蒂夫完全没有帮上任何忙只知道在一边傻笑——  
“史蒂夫，下次非热潮期做爱如果你再射进生殖腔里我就——！”  
谢天谢地，最起码他的alpha还记得捂上女儿的耳朵。

END


	13. 番外们

001 流水账番外   
06:10 起床。轻轻放下巴基搭在自己腰上的手，掖了掖被子。头发掉进嘴里了，拨开。没忍住，在脸颊上亲了一口。钻进被子里了。屁股还撅在外面。会闷到的，巴基。去洗手间解决了一点小问题。  
06:20 洗漱，晨跑。  
07:20 回家，做早饭。收获一只迷迷糊糊从卧室里走出来的的猫咪。被人从背后抱住，用脑袋蹭啊蹭。  
07:40 吃早饭。看巴基吃早饭。  
08:10 收拾桌子，看巴基洗碗。  
08:30 王室造型师团队上门服务。化妆师有必要离巴基那么近吗？不女士，巴基现在的肤色刚刚好，没必要抹那么多粉。听巴基絮絮叨叨小声抱怨今天要接受授勋的男演员除了知道他长得帅根本没看过他的任何作品。帮巴基整理领带。唇色很美，我应该吻他吗？  
10:00 参加慈善活动。授勋进行到哪一步了？那个叫克里斯的男演员真的很帅吗？  
12:30 谢绝了活动后的酒会。接巴基回家。被巴基笑话像是等丈夫下班的小妻子。记者很多，那架摄像机快戳到巴基脸上了。他们尖叫什么？  
13:00 去王宫蹭饭。把覆盆子酱烤布丁悄悄挪到巴基面前。绝不是因为巴基吃甜食的样子很像前天看到的宠物仓鼠视频。面不改色接受瑞贝卡调侃的眼神。  
14:30 回家。帮困得睁不开眼的巴基擦头发。  
15:00 和午休起来的巴基打球。告诉他撩起衣服下摆擦汗容易着凉，以后不要这样了。  
17:00 但是在家可以。  
17:30 在柜台点咖啡，回来以后被巴基瞪了一眼。好吧，看到他偷偷扔掉的小纸条了。  
18:30 看到电视台转播今天上午的授勋仪式。巴基确实很适合穿蓝色。被脸红的巴基抢走遥控器，换上了新买的电影碟片。不过那个叫克里斯的明星，真的没有感觉比较帅。  
18:40 主演居然是那个克里斯！  
20:40 男主角的朋友掉下了火车。男主角会梦到他的朋友吗？  
21:00 假装没看见巴基眼眶红了。告诉巴基自己不会跳舞，他翻出来唱片，一脸严肃地说要解决王子的丈夫令人担忧的社交技巧问题。  
21:01 喜欢听巴基说自己是他丈夫时的样子。  
21:40 第十次踩到巴基的脚。巴基一边笑一边骂史蒂夫是笨蛋。或许真的是，或许只是因为笨蛋史蒂夫盯着巴基的脸太久了。  
22:00 洗完澡出来，巴基躺在床的另一边，被子一鼓一鼓的。  
22:10 一个身子悄悄靠过来。巴基以为我睡着了，其实我没有。巴基以为我以为他睡着了，我知道他没有。  
22:30 晚安，巴基。

 

002 关于吃醋  
在史蒂夫推门之前他是想给巴基一个惊喜的。  
拜托，他实在看不出政客们虚与委蛇的晚餐宴会除了浪费纳税人的钱之外还有什么可取之处，而他也真的受够了像个吉祥物一样在这群人之中晃来晃去。在美国的时候，他向来心里想着去他妈的，脸上写着别来惹我，这真的很有效，谁都知道愤怒的罗杰斯不会甩白宫那群吸血鬼一点好脸色。而在谢尔德，考虑到他现在的头衔是詹姆斯王子的丈夫，所以偶尔也会脸上写着好的好的，心里说着去他妈的。  
天佑美利坚，还好除了巴基之外别人也不想知道他到底在想什么。  
有那个时间不如陪巴基去那家他很早就想去的意大利蓝调餐厅。或许饭后还来得及去看一场老电影，巴基喜欢的那种，像一个正式的约会——说起来，他们好久都没有过像样的约会了。  
“宝贝？我们……嘿！”  
“啊史蒂夫你回来了！”巴基手忙脚乱地一把合上面前的笔记本电脑，鞋子不幸地踢到了连接着插座的数据线，差点打翻桌上的咖啡杯。“怎么回来得这样早？我记得你今天有个晚宴？天啊我还没来得及做饭要定外卖吗你想吃哪一家？”  
“等等……”连珠炮般的发问让史蒂夫有点猝不及防，连自己一开始想说什么都忘了，“巴基，你的脸好红，哪里不舒服吗？”  
“没有，绝对没有，”一边不自觉地把手背贴到自己的脸上，巴基一边下意识地后退一步，“可能是因为试了试瑞贝卡推荐的那款腮红，没错是腮红，呃，丝绒触感，色泽自然，着色持久……”他在史蒂夫一头雾水的眼神下声音越来越低，忽然凑上前去勾住他的脖子，在他耳边理直气壮道，“怎么了，不好看吗？”  
“好看，好看的，”史蒂夫瞬间满头冷汗，“确实……确实是丝绒触感，非常自然，非常持久……唔。”巴基的嘴唇堵住了他的嘴，他只好把后半句是不是太红了看起来像是在发烧而且巴基你的脸好烫宝贝你身体真的还好吗吞到了肚子里。  
两个对化妆一窍不通的糙汉各自心怀鬼胎，为这个话题的结束而长出了一口气。  
不知道是由于愧疚还是羞愤还是什么别的原因，巴基搂着史蒂夫的脖子不放手，大力嘬着两片饱满的唇，发出“啧啧”的羞耻水声。  
“你刚刚想说什么来着？”在一个吻变成更加激烈的运动之前，巴基不得不把盘在史蒂夫腰上的腿放了下来。  
“我订了你喜欢的那家意大利餐厅……或许这位英俊的先生愿意和我在晚饭后再去看一场电影？”  
“老套的约会史蒂夫，”修长的手指把史蒂夫散下来的额发梳到脑后，巴基忍不住亲了亲他的脸颊，“不过鉴于你口中英俊的先生是你的丈夫，他只好勉为其难地接受啦。如果电影之后还能有一场完美性爱那就再好不过了。”  
“当然……只要你想，随时，巴基。”

约会棒透了。而且史蒂夫承认巴基说得对，性爱是一场约会中更棒的部分。  
今晚的巴基格外热情，缠着史蒂夫要了一次又一次。事后巴基黏黏糊糊地一动也不肯动，还是史蒂夫抱着他才勉强去浴室清理了一下，两人手脚交缠着一觉睡到天亮。

所以史蒂夫在书柜最顶层上锁的抽屉里看到那款已经拆封了的“美国队长定制款高仿真按摩棒”的时候，全身的血液“呼”地涌到了脸上，如果没有天灵盖的阻挡恐怕就要从头顶冲出去了。他先是不可置信地睁大了眼睛，耳朵变得滚烫同时嗡嗡作响，随后那份温度烧到了大脑。说明书上的“四倍动力，电流刺激，超强马达”让他怀疑自己神经中枢的言语功能区是不是全部失灵了。  
重点是，拆封过的。  
不得不说这款玩具不愧是“高仿真”，长度、形状和他的一模一样，连上面的青筋都栩栩如生，还有模仿成结功能，硅胶的质感几乎和皮肤无二，除了没有温度——老天啊甚至还有自发热功能！  
老天啊。  
他自认为虽然自己是个比较老派的alpha，但并不迂腐，平时非常乐于和巴基一起挖掘性爱中的乐趣，对于这些助兴的小玩具虽然没有尝试过也并不见得多排斥。  
但是现在，想想吧，自己的omega一个人在家的时候躺在床上，闭着眼睛岔开双腿用这根玩具操着自己然后高潮，光是那个画面就让他要疯掉了。没有任何一个alpha想看到自己的伴侣被这样玩弄，仅仅这种可能就掀起了史蒂夫心中愚蠢的alpha的独占欲。下一秒他发现自己内心的戏剧化小人已经开始像个中学女生一样尖叫着思考究竟是把这玩意直接扔掉还是捏碎之后悄悄毁尸灭迹。  
玩具而已，没什么大不了的，是我太大惊小怪了，他试图安慰自己，现在已经是21世纪了，他不是直A癌，不能剥夺自己不在家的时候巴基享受性爱乐趣的权利，也实在没必要表现得像是发现伴侣出轨的丈夫。  
但是，能不能就让它默默地见鬼去吧！

当晚做爱的时候，史蒂夫看着自己身下情迷意乱的omega，还是忍不住问了那个问题。  
“你更喜欢我，还是，”他咽了一下口水，不情不愿地说道，“美国队长？”  
“唔？”巴基正被他顶得不知今夕何夕，嘴唇被自己咬得红得像是要滴血，“你在说什么呀，史蒂夫，那不就是你……太深了……啊！”一记猛顶让他破了音，还没出口的话成了尖叫。  
“四倍动力，电流刺激，”难以置信自己居然记得那上面的宣传词，史蒂夫咬牙切齿，每说一个词，都要更用力地挺身，“超强马达？”  
“什……什么……”壁灯散发出温柔而微弱的光，躺在被子窝里的巴基眼睛睁得溜圆，被压到胸前的双腿折成了M型，像一只举起爪子的小猫。  
“巴基，巴基，”埋在巴基颈窝的史蒂夫像小男孩撒娇一样哼哼了一会儿，半是伤心半是泄愤，“你只能选我，不能选它。”随后他控诉一样，用巴基无法抗拒的声音道，“是我做的不好吗？你都有真货了，还不够吗！”  
被欲望洗刷过的大脑勉强分辨着alpha的话，“呀！”本来就浑身泛着粉色的omega眨了眨眼睛，终于明白过来的他从头到脚都烧红了。  
“怎么了？怎么不说话了？”  
“那个……那个……我，我可以解释，史蒂夫！”巴基又羞又急，偏偏alpha这一阵疾风骤雨似的恶意动作让他的话句不成句。挺翘的性器夹在两人小腹之间，被有一下没一下地磨蹭着，累积的快感明明要到达巅峰了，但又偏偏蹭不到那个点。  
“解释什么？想讲讲它是怎么在我不在家的时候操你的吗？”  
粗糙的舌头舔弄着耳垂，舌面摩擦着，燃起了细小的火花，沙哑的声音像是顺着耳道扩散到了全身。一股热流涌向下身，巴基紧紧抠住史蒂夫的后背，不可置信地发现自己居然就这么射了出来。  
“巴基……”  
等眼前的烟花消散了，他才感觉到生理性的眼泪流了满脸。巴基大脑空白地懵了一会，伸手摸到身上一片黏腻，顿觉颜面尽失。也不管身体里的阴茎是不是还硬着，他一个翻身坐到了史蒂夫的腰上，低头恶狠狠道，“你你你！还不都是因为你！”  
“我？”史蒂夫声音中透露着无辜，“我又怎么了？”  
“就是你参加的那个什么实验！”想到这个巴基就来气，如果史蒂夫穿着衣服，肯定被巴基揪着领子提起来了，“该死，神盾局居然连你老二数据都传到网上，甚至还有勃起长度成结时间，超级士兵就没有隐私权了吗！你知不知道全世界多少人意淫你的尺寸啊，但是你是我丈夫，是我的！唔……”说到激动处他忘了自己正骑在史蒂夫的阴茎上，敏感点被不轻不重地顶了一下，差点整个人向后仰倒，幸好被史蒂夫一手捞了起来。  
“我就是……就是吃醋嘛！”巴基越说越委屈，“没想到居然还有美国队长款情趣玩具卖，我倒要看看有多仿真，没想到，没想到……气死我了，我买来根本就没有用过，光是拆开都不够生气，你还在这里说这种风凉话，我……你走开，我不和你好了！”  
“别，别生气宝贝，”史蒂夫连忙握住身上人胡乱扭动的腰，又是吃痛又是爽到头皮发麻，他不知道自己是该忍笑还是该叹气，“所以，你在吃醋？”  
“我就是在吃这种没用的醋，你很得意吗？别否认，我看到你在偷笑了，混蛋。”  
“不，这很有意义。”史蒂夫正色道，“如果你不喜欢，我去找弗瑞谈一谈，让这款，唔，这款玩具立刻停产。”  
“这种东西根本禁不住啊！唯一可能的结果是，一根原厂出产的美国队长老二在市场上被炒出天价。天啊，现代人何以道德沦丧至此！”  
史蒂夫深以为然，“你放心巴基，唯一一根原装的美国队长老二正被你夹在……嗷！”巴基发狠地拧了一下史蒂夫的侧腰，让他差点软了。  
“所以我要留着‘美国队长’，总会派上用场的——比如在某个金毛alpha因为太蠢而被我踹下床的时候。”巴基眯起了眼睛。  
“不行！”一听这话，史蒂夫的腰身下意识向上挺动了一下，换来巴基的急喘，“还要什么美国队长啊，你有我了。”  
“嗯哼，我看看。啧，瞧瞧这张俊俏的小脸儿，”巴基装作色咪咪的样子，拍了拍史蒂夫的脸颊，而史蒂夫乖乖地一动也不动，任由他市场挑菜一般打量着，“还有，哇喔，可观的胸肌，”手背在史蒂夫的乳头上蹭了蹭，alpha粗喘了一声，“还有八块腹肌……老天，你到底是怎么练的，”omega的声音里既有赞叹也有嫉妒，“唔，人鱼线也十分可口，大腿很结实……”  
“那您满意吗，先生？”史蒂夫可怜巴巴道。  
“还有这张嘴，老是说蠢话气我，又让我没辙。”指尖点上嘴唇，被alpha一口含【这是minganci】住，用舌尖打湿。  
“结论是？”因为嘴里有东西，史蒂夫的发音有点含糊不清。  
“结论就是，虽然不会放电，但是看来你确实比‘美国队长’强上那么一点。不过还差一点。”  
“哪里？”  
“在这应该纹一个戳，”巴基在史蒂夫的锁骨上画着圈，“‘巴基•巴恩斯所有’，如何？”  
“好啊。”史蒂夫笑了，“只要你想，我现在就愿意告诉全世界。”

“所以，”巴基懒洋洋地蜷在史蒂夫怀里，和被子一块团成了一个大卷，“你其实是在吃‘美国队长’的醋？”  
史蒂夫收紧了搂住巴基的手臂，硬是把自己的腿挤进他的腿间，“我想说是alpha的占有欲什么的，宝贝。但是后来我意识到，这没什么不能承认的，我真的在吃一个玩具的醋。我甚至不想你碰它，我想你把它扔得远远的。”  
“这很可爱，史蒂夫，我以为我才是那个天天吃醋吃到发狂的善妒的伴侣，毕竟我的丈夫是全美的情人。每次一想到总有那些饥渴的小婊子对你火辣的身材评头论足，该死的他们忘了你是个已婚alpha了吗？我都恨不得上去撕烂他们的嘴——我是不是很没风度？”  
“你这样认为？”史蒂夫惊叹道，“巴基，你不知道……你那么好，是我见过的最美的人，偏偏还聪明又有一副好心肠，所有人都会爱上你。而且你还是尊贵的小王子，而我，是个不知道有多幸运恰好被你选中和你结婚的傻大个alpha而已。”  
“嘿，嘿，你的粉丝们可不这么认为，你真是没有一点身为全民偶像的自觉。我敢保证你疯狂的追求者们恨不得把你吃掉。每次都是我为了觊觎你这个大甜心的人咬牙切齿，你之前可没有表露过一点在乎。”  
“我在乎，我在乎得快要发疯了。”金色头发支愣着的史蒂夫显得格外年轻，他用鼻尖轻嗅着巴基腺体的位置，好找回一点踏实感，“上次接待瓦坎达使者的时候，我看到你和他们的国王相谈甚欢啊……”  
“你说特查拉？天啊，我没记错的话，他当时刚刚和王后大婚吧？我们只是说了几句话而已……”巴基先是回忆了一会儿，然后不可置信道，“怪不得你那天一直站在旁边连话也不说一句，脸色也不好看，我还以为你生病了。”  
“那是因为瑞贝卡告诉我，他当时也在你的候选名单上来着。‘英俊，高贵，富有智慧，大权在握’，对吧？”  
“这是她自己的话，可别往我的头上乱添罪名啊。”巴基哭笑不得，“就因为这个？与其记得这些，那你怎么不记得她还告诉你，我第一眼就看中你了？”  
“这还不够吗？我应该搂住你的腰，告诉所有人你是我的，用信息素威慑，然后当着他的面强吻你。但是我们甚至还没有标记，我不想让你反感……”alpha埋在他肩窝，说出的话哼哼唧唧的。  
“你那会的表现除了没有强吻我别的也都差不多了吧……你还真是，忍得很辛苦。”  
“我不想让你觉得我是个幼稚、爱吃醋的alpha。我是真的为你着迷，因为我知道你就是这样值得被爱，成群的追求者就是证明。但是我希望还在原始社会，这样我就可以理直气壮赶跑他们所有人，因为你是我一个人的。”  
“令人惊叹，史蒂夫，在这方面你表现的就像一个守着心爱玩具的小孩。你以前从来没有告诉过我。”巴基转过身，把陷入忧郁的史蒂夫搂在胸口。  
“不。我想我更像是一个看着玻璃橱窗里自己心爱又无法负担得起的蛋糕的男孩，连手都不敢伸出去，只好一动不动地屏住呼吸，期待那一天攒够钱可以把它带回家。”  
“我觉得，你关于强吻的部分完全可以实施，”巴基信誓旦旦地说，“你猜怎么着？你是我的合法丈夫，我们是标记伴侣。你当然在任何时候吻我，只要你想。我一定不会拒绝的。而且我也不觉得你幼稚，那只是因为你爱我。你当然有权利吃醋了。那有点可爱。”  
“真的？”史蒂夫满怀希冀道，“那我也不想让赛琳娜每次化妆都离你那么近，有时候我得说，很多步骤在我看来完全不必要，你已经够完美了。”  
“……”  
“还有那个多多……”  
“等等，多多又是谁？”  
“那天咖啡馆的女孩，她叫多洛罗斯，你叫她多多。你还把店里的赠品玩具熊送给她了。”  
“我真的不记得了，史蒂夫。”而且叫多多真的不是因为她名字太长吗？  
“我不管。我真的可以吗？以后如果还有讨厌的人想和你说话，我是不是可以吻你，然后宣布你已经是已婚人士了？随时随地？”  
“……别得寸进尺，史蒂夫。”  
“……”  
“好吧好吧，你开心就好。”


End file.
